Beyond the Shelters of Stone - Book II - Ch 11-18
by travelinguy06
Summary: Book II continues the fictional story of Ayla, and the people she has helped over the years. Ayla is now "Zelandoni Regal", the spiritual leader of all of the Zelandonii. With her skilled Acolyte daughter Jonayla, Ayla and Jondalar continue to spread her proclamation of peace, cooperation and trade throughout the ancient world. Best Regards, Jordan - Please read BOOK III - Thanks


**Book II**

**Chapter 11**

The summer meeting was again near the 19th Cave of the Zelandoni. This spacious campground and meeting area was a good three day walk from the huge abri that was home to Ayla, her family, and the 9th Cave. Joharran, the 9th Cave leader had chosen and claimed the exact same private and isolated spot the 9th Cave had enjoyed five years before. It was near a secluded spring fed stream of clear and clean water that everyone had enjoyed throughout that summer. The small forest nearby that was hidden from the general campground had recovered from the onslaught of the previous summer meeting, and with room to grow, had filled in thickly. The summer long day was in two days and the 9th Cave eagerly anticipated the huge communal feast and festivities.

The cave members had travelled at a good pace to the campground. The trip had been a pleasant one with Ayla's four horses easily pulling the newly designed large transport sleds. Since the sleds were loaded with all of the 9th Cave's tents, fresh meat, supplies and trade goods, the people walked easily with just their backpacks filled with lightweight personal items.

With Jondalar on Shadow, Ayla on Whinney, Folara on Grey and Rondalo on Racer, the four friends and soon to be kin confidently controlled the horses and their heavily laden transport sleds. Ayla concentrated most of her attention on the newest addition to her stable of draft animals. Jonayla was controlling the animal, perched high on its broad shoulders and Zelandoni, her valuable and honorable passenger was being pulled behind in a different type of sled.

Rondalo was Folara's betrothed and had been born and raised in the 2nd Cave of the Zelandonii. He had known Folara his whole life and had loved her from their first meeting, even though he had no idea what that meant. Back when they were children, all he had known is that he felt best when they were together. Since Marthona was the former leader of the 9th Cave, and had such a close connection with the 2nd Cave, they saw each other often. But not so often as to not notice each other's changes, both in looks and attitudes.

While Folara was rather demure by nature, Rondalo was popular and knew it. Though he was not brash, it was his natural charisma and physical gifts that had made him used to being center stage. He was an excellent and cunning hunter from an early age and had usually won the boy's and later the men's competitions. He was somewhat humble, but had worked hard on his body and skills and by his manhood ceremony, was well used to the attention and acclaim of his cave and others nearby.

This was especially the case when Jondalar was sent away to live with Dalanar of the Lanzadonii, and then left with Thonolan on his long, five year journey.

Rondalo was tall, dark, and very muscular with broad shoulders, long, thick arms and strong, nicely shaped hands. He was very well defined and well-proportioned for his height with thick, long legs as well. Rondalo had a strikingly handsome face thought Folara, and many other young women of the area's caves. Rondalo was blessed with nicely shaped cheekbones, a finely shaped and proportioned nose, clear tan skin, nice lips and straight white teeth that gleamed when he smiled at Folara. He had dark, thickly arched eyebrows and thick eyelashes that held dazzling blue eyes. His long, silky, sable brown hair was worn braided in a single coil and tied with a thong of coiled snakeskin.

Marthona and Zelandoni had always thought they were a good match. Rondalo came from a family of high status. Rondalo was very witty and intelligent. He had learned, and was well respected in his life craft of leatherwork and the design of implements and tools. In spending so much time with Folara over the last five years, and creating the leather ropes and later the harnesses for the horses and travel sleds, Rondalo had taken very well to riding the horses and he handled Racer with skill and confidence.

Over the last five years, Ayla and Jondalar, as well as the horses, had taken a strong liking to the young man. He was good at his craft, good to his cave and obviously loved Folara. They were a handsome and well matched couple and well suited and committed to each other.

Less than three months before, the first animals that were captured for the corrals were the yearlings and newborns from a huge herd of aurochs. The giant aurochs are the genetic descendants of modern day oxen and cattle. After spending two days inside the corral with the young aurochs, stroking them, talking to them in their special language and feeding them from their hands, Ayla and Jonayla had picked the first of many aurochs they would train to do work for them. In addition to pulling the newly designed ground breaking sled for use in the fields, Ayla and Jonayla would train the aurochs to pull a new and specially made transport sled.

In less than a week, the yearling female aurochs that Ayla and Jonayla had chosen, the one that was already bigger and stronger than any of their horses, had a full, custom made harness. This strong, comfortable harness was attached to thick braids of rhinoceros hide. With the harness, the young aurochs was easily and willingly pulling a huge log around a separate area of the corral complex.

Jonayla was walking calmly beside the giant beast, talking a reassuring diatribe of hand signs, vocal animal sounds and human words. She would make the beast stop, and then start again. She would make the beast walk around obstacles pulling the giant and heavy log. Then she would stop and feed her some carrots or tubers, pet her and scratch her, and they would begin the lessons again. Many workers looked up now and then from clearing and tilling the grain fields to watch the spectacle. Ayla knew that female aurochs were the perfect animal to use for all of their heavy labor. The beasts had great strength and stamina. They were naturally calm and if not threatened, actually docile and friendly. They were also smart and quickly recognized both her and Jonayla and responded favorably to both of them.

Every so often Jonayla would stop the young aurochs female, take the huge beasts head, and gently bend it down so she could see into the young aurochs' gigantic, liquid black and empathetic eyes. Then Jonayla would speak directly to the beast as if she was consciously willing the young female "oxen" to understand and trust her. It seemed to work because the young aurochs learned so quickly, and became so trusting and gentle that the workers in the field believed that they were seeing magic.

When Ayla saw Jonayla, during one of these "talking" episodes, sign to the beast to lay down, and then to rise again when Jonayla had signed for it to do so, even Ayla herself had felt a small shiver run down her back.

Zelandoni, who liked to observe both the workers in the fields and the training of the beasts from her raised and padded seat by the corrals, had witnessed this unusual occurrence as well. Both Ayla and Zelandoni thought it was exactly like the time when Ayla and Jonayla had visited Tivonan the evening after his surgery. Jonayla had greeted Tivonan, examined him thoroughly and answered Tivonan's questions. Then simply "put him to sleep" with a single phrase. Jonayla's apparent ability to project her thoughts and wishes into the minds of humans and beasts alike was new and obviously getting stronger. Ayla was confident of Jonayla's motives, as well as her good and kind spirit, but decided she would watch Jonayla closely, and question her often on this advancing and possibly troubling ability.

Jonayla had named the young female aurochs Annie, and while Annie was being trained, the craftsmen of the 9th Cave collaborated on a new and stronger harness system for use by the horses and the new aurochs. They also designed a new and improved transport system to pull behind the horses and beasts. It was a large, mostly square shaped, and somewhat deep and waterproof box that rested on long, smooth skids made of small trees that were shaped and sanded, then polished smooth and sealed with a lacquer made of heated tree sap and barma.

Inside the transport sleds were two rows of removable seats and an amazing amount of storage space. Even holding a passenger or two, the sleds could carry almost as much cargo as the old pole drag design, and glide over the ground or float safely through lakes, rivers and streams.

The new harness system was padded and more secure and comfortable for the draft animals and the flexible rhinoceros hide braids that attached the sleds to the harnesses made maneuvering the sleds in tight places much easier. The animals were also free to move or swim uninhibited by the floating boxes they pulled, regardless of their load. The rhinoceros hide braids as well as the thick, wide harnesses that were custom fitted and strapped securely to each animal were coated and burnished with melted beeswax to preserve them and keep them supple and waterproof. The leatherworking skills of the craftsmen of the 9th Cave were unparalleled in the "known" ancient world.

With the seats removed from the sleds, the cargo capacity and ability to carry large items increased dramatically. There were many improvements and overall, the Zelandonii craftsmen were pleased and excited by their improvisations and ingenuity. Once the final engineering was finalized for the standard transport sled, the craftsman then collaborated again and created a more elaborate and beautiful version of the transport sled design.

It was a bit smaller and was much more elegant and intricately decorated.

This transport sled was designed and dedicated solely as a carriage for the Zelandoni Who was First to Serve The Great Earth Mother.

When all of the Zelandonii craftsman had gathered together and presented the sled for her approval, the surprise was evident in her face and she had accepted it with a slight tear of appreciation. The Zelandonii craftsmen were honored to create it for the Great Donier who was the leader of their spiritual community. Zelandoni the First would remember each of them by name, voice and face and Rondalo was one of them.

Joharran had lead the procession into the main camp of the 19th Cave and the campgrounds of the Zelandonii summer meeting with Jonayla riding on Annie and pulling Zelandoni in her richly decorated travel sled. A large throng of people quickly had gathered. Zelandoni was astounded that the huge beast pulling her had been so calmly controlled by a little girl the entire three day journey, even one as unique and special as Jonayla. She also marveled at how comfortable and smooth the ride to the 19th Cave meeting place had been. Zelandoni had been able to bring a nice selection of her finest and most elaborate outfits as well as a good sampling of her pharmacopeia of medicinal herbs and plants. All of these were stored neatly behind her in the sled and she appreciated the view that had easily passed by as she glided across the ground at the nice even pace. Annie was taller than any of the horses, and perched on her broad back, Jonayla towered above the throng of people gossiping loudly about the huge aurochs, the little girl directing it, and the beautifully decorated and unique travel sled that carried the massive Zelandoni the First.

Marthona was near the front of the group, and she was being carried on an elaborately decorated and comfortably padded litter that showed her well-earned status. This unusual device incorporated two long poles and a sturdy chair centered between and above the poles. The device was carried by a rotating team of six young, and strong hunters who of course, enjoyed the novelty and attention it brought for them.

The team of litter bearers gently placed the litter down on the ground and helped Marthona to her feet with a bow.

Marthona's favorite pastime was to work her loom weaving bolts of cloth from all of the different plant fibers at their disposal. She had taken time the past winter to craft six beautifully tailored, and very lightweight summer tunics for her team of litter bearers to wear as they carried her to the meeting and around the vast camp where it was held. They all looked so handsome in those brightly colored and richly decorated matching linen tunics. Marthona had made them with capped sleeves that highlighted the men's strong, tan arms, and V necks that showed off their muscled necks and chiseled chests.

The young women in the crowd appreciated the well-tailored tunics as well.

Wolf had walked along beside Marthona and her litter bearers the entire trip. He had a special fondness for Jondalar's mother who was the former leader of the 9th Cave. Wolf was pulling his own sled as well. It carried all of Jondalar's tools and trade goods. Wolf was in the prime of his life. He was immense, the largest wolf any had ever seen, and he was so healthy and spry that the cave still saw him more as the large pup they had been shocked to "meet" five years earlier, than the gigantic and proud timber wolf he had grown into. Wolf had no trouble pulling almost his own weight in cargo in the modified travel sled that had been scaled perfectly for his size.

Wolf's harness also had a unique, "quick release" feature that allowed Ayla, Jondalar or Jonayla to instantly free him of his sled and load should the need arise.

As Joharran raised his huge arm and the group came to a stop, Jonayla signaled Annie to stop and kneel down. She stayed on Annie's tall back and relaxed for a moment. Joharran walked up to Zelandoni's sled and offered his hand to help her stand and gracefully exit. The craftsmen had built in a small, waterproof door that swung open to make ingress and egress easier for the massive woman. The chorus of oohs and ahhs from the crowd and the general noise level of conversation was very loud. Jonayla reached down to stroke and sooth the young aurochs who had so quickly become her good and trusted friend. The four horses moved up to near the front and the crowd commented on the four additional travel sleds and all were amazed at the vast quantity of supplies and cargo they carried. They all dismounted and soon the entire 9th Cave was surrounded and engulfed by friends and relatives and well-wishers vying for the chance to see and greet them.

Since the summer meeting was just getting started, and the summer long day feast was in two days, they would all have ample time to visit and catch up on all of the happenings and events that had transpired at the different caves the past year.

Zelandoni the First went off to the Zelandoni lodge, Ayla told her she and Jonayla would join them later, but the Zelandoni Regal nor Jonayla were required to live at the lodge and were given the complete freedom to do as their own schedules required. In fact, the group of Zelandoni Shamans only planned to call on Ayla when problems arose that they could not deal with by themselves, or wanted the Mothers guidance in resolving, and none of the Zelandoni were concerned with the level of Zelandoni knowledge that Ayla taught her Acolyte and daughter. It was an unusual arrangement because most of the young Acolytes followed the Zelandoni Shamans around like kittens after their mothers. The friendly and boisterous crowd eventually disbursed to allow members of the 9th Cave settle in and make camp in the area they had stayed years before and had already been reserved for them by the 19th Cave in appreciation for all that the 9th Cave had done for their distant Zelandonii brethren.

As soon as all of the cargo was unloaded, the entire cave and others from neighboring campsites built a strong corral for the horses and Annie. They brought in fresh hay and oats and filled their large water baskets. Ayla, Jondalar, Jonayla, Folara, Rondalo and Wolf stayed behind to brush and care for their animal friends and beasts of burden. They enjoyed a bit of quiet time before the hustle and bustle and busy schedules that were always a part of summer meetings. After they were finished, they grabbed some drying skins and they all went to the spring fed pool and stream to swim, relax and bath. Then they sat on the pebbly little beach to dry in the midday sun. A warm and tasty meal was being prepared by Proleva and her helpers, and another large group was already digging the long fire trench that was the center of their camp's activities. Long, thick logs had been cut, dragged and kept nearby. They were placed alongside the pit lengthwise to provide ample seating near the fire for cool evenings and communal meals.

Naturally, some women and men of the 9th Cave were not helping in any of these tasks and preparations. The barma drinkers were Tremeda and her mate Laramar, and of course his posse of drinking buddies like Charoli, Garidan, Mandaro and Brukeval.

There were a few young women who did not volunteer to help very often either. Marona, her cousin Wylopa and their friend Lorava had already left their gear and walked to the meeting area to find other friends. Portula, who had taken part in the joke played on Ayla the day of her arrival, and had been sorry for her part in the caper stayed behind and was working side by side with Proleva, Levela, their mother Velima, Janida, Ramara, Salova, and Tremeda's adult daughter and mate of Lanidar, Lanoga.

A new woman, from the 14th Cave had joined the 9th Cave last spring and was assisting as well. Her name was Darnala.

Darnala was widowed a few years before, had no children and had looked for a fresh start at a new cave. She was very skilled at working skins and weaving cloth with the loom. She was attractive, though not beautiful, and had a quiet and reserved, though pleasant confidence. She had always volunteered for any of the work that was requested or required and did so cheerfully. Darnala, loved children, and had volunteered to look after and entertain all of the young boys and girls. With the help of the nursing mothers watching the babies, they had allowed the women that were assisting Proleva to work in peace knowing the children were safe and supervised. With the children out of the way, it did not take long for this skilled group of hard working women to get things in order and have a tasty meal ready for the entire 9th Cave to enjoy.

Both the group of women who followed Marona around like puppies and the lazy group of men that constantly surrounded Laramar, hoping for some of his barma, had been a thorn in Ayla and Zelandoni's side for the past five years. Morona had never lived down the joke she had played on Ayla, and the disrespectful and outright nasty act had been greeted with disdain by the members of the 9th Cave. Morona had mated twice in the past five years, neither had lasted and Marona was now a barren and older, though still a very attractive woman. Though the crease near her mouth that was caused by her constant frown was now noticeable and grew more so as she aged. Marona had few good friends, no real skills or interests and still disliked Ayla and her friend the Zelandoni First to her ice cold core.

Laramar was different in that he did not hate Ayla or Jonadalar.

Laramar just had a deep-seated feeling of resentment that had built steadily since the first day of Ayla's arrival when she was covertly "inserted" into the feast line at the very front with Jondalar's family. This action, however slight, had been a breach of custom and etiquette. Ayla, as a visiting foreigner, should have been at the very back of the long lineup of 9th Cave members whose position in the line equaled their status in the cave.

Within a month after the event with Laramar at the welcoming feast, Ayla had found out that his mate Tremeda's milk had dried up. Ayla was horrified to discover that Laramar's eleven year old daughter Lanoga had been trying to keep her infant sister alive on mashed roots, as there was no milk to nurse from her mother's breasts.

As usual, Ayla was spurned into action on behalf of the infant girl and her overwhelmed older sister. Ayla took Lanoga and quickly taught her how to feed the baby by finely mashing, straining, grinding or scraping different vegetables and meats. Then Ayla took Lanoga and her sister Lorala to the river to bath. She taught Lanoga how to wash the baby gently and thoroughly. Ayla also began to teach Lanoga all of the special womanly things that her own mother had neglected. Lanoga was a pretty, smart and capable young woman that was quick and willing to learn and was close to having her First Rights of Pleasure. Ayla respected Lanoga's commitment to her sisters and brothers. She had vowed that day, in her mind, to help Laramar and Tremeda's brood of children whether they liked it or not.

Ayla, with the help of Proleva and Stelona, had gathered all of the nursing mothers together for a visit and cup of delicious tea in Proleva's dwelling. The women were all honored to be invited to the large and comfortable dwelling of the leaders mate and were even somewhat in awe when Zelandoni the First was in attendance as well. They all gossiped and wondered why the group had been called together. When Ayla arrived, with Lanoga and Lorala freshly scrubbed, the women had some idea. Ayla then filled them all in on the details of Tremeda's milk drying up and the quandary of Lorala still needing milk to survive. Though Ayla did not exactly guilt the women into helping, Proleva's close friend Stelona was the first who volunteered her breast to the infant. Lorala soon latched on and started nursing vigorously to the smiles of relief from all of the women assembled.

Ayla soon implemented a rotating schedule for all of the mothers to nurse Lorala. Lanoga was always on time and she and her sister were always freshly bathed and dressed in clean, though well used clothes when they arrived for the scheduled nursings. The baby girl Lorala had grown up strong and beautiful thanks to the mothers of the 9th Cave, and Ayla, and now at almost six years old, was one of Jonayla's closest friends.

Lanoga was now mated to Lanidar, and she had been blessed with a healthy and normal baby boy two winters before. The boy's name was Landrick. Ayla had met Lanidar five years before when she had come down to the area the horses were kept. Ayla had whistled her special call for the horses and was amazed when an identical whistle had come from the young man watching the horses nearby. Ayla noticed immediately that Lanidar had a deformed right arm, but that it was still serviceable.

Lanidar's problem was not his deformed arm, but his neurotically overprotecting mother Mardena. Mardena had been embarrassed by the boy with the deformed arm to the extent of driving any man who stayed at her hearth away. Lanidar had grown up with no man around to help him grow up as a man of their culture should. Hunting, manual work, etc.

Instead, Lanidar spent his days gathering food with the women and being shunned by the boys and girls his age. It had been a lonely life. Until that day.

Again, Ayla quickly understood all of the various ramifications of Lanidar's life and molded a plan together that would not only serve Lanidar for the rest of his life, but the rest of Lanoga and Lorala's lives as well. Ayla had shown Lanidar her spear thrower and had asked him to cast a spear at the demonstration that afternoon. Lanidar threw the spear farther with the spear thrower and his "deformity" than any hunter from any cave could throw a traditional spear.

Lanidar became very popular and even respected that summer because of his ties and relationship with Ayla and Jondalar. Ayla had introduced Lanidar to Lanoga, let him care for the horses daily and worked with Mardena on her overprotective nature. Jondalar had made a special designed spear thrower for Lanidar and taught him how to use it effectively, as well as how to make new spears and flint points.

Lanidar pledged to become a good hunter and provider. He also pledged to mate Lanoga and care for Lorala and all of Lanoga's siblings. Lanidar became an excellent hunter and mated Lanoga. He provided for all of her siblings and had built her a nice dwelling when he was accepted into the 9th Cave three years ago.

While Lonoga was helping Proleva and Stelona with the group meal, Lanidar and Bologan, Lanoga's older brother, were quickly and efficiently building the summer lodge that Lanidar and Lanoga shared with her siblings.

Bologan and Laramar would be staying at the Fa'al Lodges or "Far Lodges". These dwellings were reserved for single men, were more isolated from the main camp and always alive with a rowdy mix of drinking, gambling, games and women.

Tremeda was staying with relatives at the 29th Cave. Tremeda had miscarried the last time she was blessed four years before and had not been blessed since. She did not know that the tea that Ayla had given her to "heal" from the miscarriage would also prevent her from ever being blessed again.

Ayla had seen the special herbs in a dream.

As most of the members of the 9th Cave were cleaning and storing their plates from the shared meal, shouting and yelling was heard in the distance towards the meeting place. Loud calls for Ayla and Jonayla were soon clearly heard. Though they did not know why they were being called, the mother and daughter both instinctively glanced down to see their Clan medicine bags. Ayla ran into their large tent and grabbed her haversack, the one she had stocked with all of her pharmacopeia and surgical tools. Running out of the tent, she grabbed Jonayla's hand, whistled for Wolf, and ran to the main camp and the Zelandoni lodge. Ayla and Jonayla brushed by the large, gathered crowd that quickly parted as they hurriedly approached and ran inside the Zelandoni lodge.

It was a clear, sunny day and the usually dark Zelandoni lodge had the hide roof pulled back and it was almost as bright inside as out. Ayla and Jonayla rushed to the unconscious man laid out on a raised bed platform next to a standing and grim faced Zelandoni the First. Wolf went and laid down in the corner. The sleeping platform was placed directly under the roof opening and they both could clearly see the huge, mottled bruise on the man's forehead and the clear, red fluid seeping from his nose.

After a separate and more thorough examination, the two medicine women looked at each other, then at Zelandoni who said "The man Marvelan was hit by a stone that was thrown while a group was practicing their slings. He was brought here unconscious and has not changed.

The swelling has gotten worse in the time he has laid here. I think the sack that hold his brain is ruptured. His brain will swell until he eventually walks the next world. There is little we can do with this type of injury".

Jonayla turned and examined the man again, she opened his eyes and saw the response to the bright light. He was alive still.

She turned back to her mother and Zelandoni and said "I know what to do and how to do it, do not be afraid, I will show you both and you will help me".

Then Jonayla asked both Zelandoni and Ayla to stoop down to her level.

She fixed their eyes in a jointly locked stare with her own, then she said:

"We will heal Marvelan now, I have seen in my mind a way to do this, I will show you in your minds how we will do this together right now and then we will begin, do not be afraid, Are you ready?".

Both Ayla and Zelandoni nodded in unison.

Then Jonayla fixed their stares again for what seemed like hours and then released them.

Zelandoni shook her head gently, but then quickly got up and hurried out of the lodge calling the names of different craftsmen of the 9th Cave. Ayla stood up and immediately unpacked and spread her medicinals and instruments on a large deer hide. Then with one of her sharpest blades and a bristle thorn cone used as a brush, began to comb and shave Marvelan's hair away from the bruised area they would be working on. Jonayla had already moved to the large fire hearth and was preparing an antiseptic wash and solution.

Marvelan was already in more pain than the operation if successful would inflict, so Jonayla washed his forehead with the cleaning solution, then used her fingers to open his eyes.

They squinted at the bright light and she locked them in her gaze and said "Marvelan, I am Jonayla of the 9th Cave. My mother Ayla, Zelandoni First, and I are going to heal you. There will be little pain, but you should sleep now. When you wake, you will feel better. We love you and all the Zelandonii pray for your full recovery".

Marvelan nodded slightly and Jonayla released his eyelids. Then Jonayla checked his breathing and the pulse in his neck blood tubes and knew Marvelan was asleep.

Zelandoni had returned with her arms full of materials and looked at Ayla and smiled a knowing smile. Then she spread out the materials and went to work.

First, a short stool was brought so Jonayla could stand over the bed platform that Marvelan was sleeping on. Then, Jonayla chose a new flint blade and gently cut a large, three sided flap of skin from around the bruised area and gently peeled back the flap of his forehead skin. The hard bone of Marvelan's skull was not cracked. That was the problem. There was no place for the swelling from the injury to go and that usually meant death. Jonayla would make room.

Jonayla took a small bone saw and proceed to very carefully cut through the hard bone of Marvelan's skull without tearing the delicate brain sack. She did so and cut out and removed a piece of his skull that was a very smooth square shape and encompassed the entire bruised area. Then, with the help of her mother, she washed the entire open area and cleaned the wound completely.

At that time, Zelandoni appeared next to Jonayla with a somewhat square piece of baby roe deer hide that had been processed smooth. Jonayla then fitted the piece of deer hide into the hole in Marvelan's skull. It fit perfectly and smoothly around the edges. Then she spread a small bit of glue on the outward side of the piece of deer hide. Jonayla looked at her mother and Ayla took one her finest thread pullers, and after smoothing down the skin flap to the glued piece of leather resting in Marvelan's skull, and with a neat pattern of stiches, she sewed the flap of skin on Marvelan's forehead back in place.

After wiping the wound again with the special solution Jonayla had prepared, Jonalyla closed her eyes and ran her fingers gently over the patch, the stiches, and the patched skull area once more. Then Zelandoni completed the procedure by gently wrapping Marvelan's head in a bandage of soft linen.

Jonayla opened her eyes and said out loud:

"We have done all we can do for Marvalan. His life is now in the hands of The Great Earth Mother, may she shine her love on him as we pray for his recovery".

Ayla and Zelandoni looked at each other and smiled. They had no idea how Jonayla could have conceived of such a solution, but neither had any doubt that it had a good chance for success. And they had done it all so fast. It only took seconds to implant the surgery in their minds, and each knew the exact part they would perform. It was like a well-choreographed dance. All of the various Zelandonia in the lodge were aghast at what they had witnessed, word of Tivonan's surgery three months before, and Jonayla's part in it had spread throughout the Zelandonii territory. Now, the few Zelandonia that had opposed Ayla's promotion to their leader, and Jonayla's appointment as her Acolyte were stone silent. The surgery they had just witnessed, and done again without a word being spoken was a miracle. Ayla and Jonayla had skills and powers that they had never imagined. Now all the Zelandoni, from every cave would listen to and respect whatever the Zelandoni Regal and her Acolyte daughter suggested. It was ordained.

Jonayla looked at Zelandoni and her mother and said "We are all very tired, and I am a bit hungry again. Why don't we return to our camp and rest for a while?

Marvelan will be asleep for many, many hours."

The two adult women, both well known for their intelligence and skills, looked at the little girl, hugged her close, and then all three walked out of the lodge together and headed to the camp of the 9th Cave and their welcoming friends and family.

**Chapter 12**

Ayla, Jonayla and Marthona were all getting dressed in their finest clothing for the first matrimonial of the summer meeting. Folara would be mated as well as five other couples from the 9th Cave and two Lanzadonii couples. Dalanar and his Lanzadonii had made camp next to that of the 9th Cave and were warmly welcome by the entire cave membership. A large meal shared by all, sitting around the long, log lined fire trench had been enjoyed the night before when the Lanzadonii had finally arrived. Dalanar had decided to give the Zelandonii summer meetings one more try after the fiascos of the last four meetings. He and his Lanzadonii were encouraged when a messenger coming from the west named Danasi, riding a horse with new and strange accoutrements had spread the Proclamation and directive from Ayla and the Zelandoni Shamans regarding peace with the flatheads, or Clan.

Since Dalanar's son in law, Echozar was part Clan, the Proclamation promised better relations and the mood in the main camp of the summer meeting had reflected this when the Lanzadonii arrived. The stares of contempt and been few for Joplaya and Echozar and all of the caves were very welcoming. There were still a few people that did not agree with the Proclamation, but they kept silent. They hid their displeasure well, and everyone had been at least cordial to the tall, exotic and stunningly beautiful Joplaya and her less than handsome mate Echozar. It seemed nothing like the cold and hostile reception they had received five summers before when they shared their matrimonial with Ayla and Jondalar.

Danasi of the Losadunai had left the 9th Cave two weeks after his dramatic arrival and confession. The tale of his wishing either redemption from Ayla alone, or death and his promise to spread her words had already been spun into elaborate stories by the traveling storytellers as well as the story of Ayla's dream and Proclamation.

Danasi had seen and understood the concepts of growing grain and breeding cattle for food and trade. Danasi wanted to fulfill the promise he had made to Ayla and the Zelandonii and planned on the spreading of their Proclamation and knowledge as his life's work. He planned to travel well past the land of the Mamutoi and if possible, to the Great Waters of the East. It seemed like an ambitious plan, and Ayla and Jonayla wanted to help him as much they could.

The mother and daughter spent hours teaching Danasi to ride an older female horse that happened to be corralled with a group of young horses a week before. Jonayla had worked her mind control magic on the horse and the lonely mare seemed to fall in love with Danasi. The older mare was calm and gentle and Danasi had named her Whisper. They had developed a fast and easy bond. With the new leather straps that were attached around the horses head, with a bone that went behind their teeth, but inside, across their mouths called a "bit" and "bridle", the horses were much easier to control. A new leather seat, attached to a wide leader pad was strapped on the back of Whisper, this new seat would eventually be known as a "saddle".

The new seat had two foot loops that hung down from the saddle and made for a very comfortable and confident position to ride the horse. These would later be known as "stirrups" in the Wild West days of the future, Ayla just called them foot loops.

The Zelandonii craftsmen had been hard at work replicating saddles and bridles for all the horses available and many more Zelandonii men and women were requesting instruction from Jondalar, Jonayla, Ayla, Folara and even Rondalo. The care and training of the new animals, and the seeding and harvesting of the different grain fields was beginning to be a new and exciting industry and life's work for the younger Zelandonii. Some enjoyed the challenge of the horses and beasts, others loved watching and caring for the different grains, still others enjoyed the challenge of designing and creating tools and implements to make dealing with the animals, or the different crops easier and more productive. Many suggestions and improvements had been implemented since the Proclamation almost four months before, and most of those came from the young people working directly in the fields and corrals.

One of those ideas was to install a large covered area in the corrals to give the beasts a place to take shelter from the hot sun, pouring rain, or cold snow. The first alfalfa had been harvested and an entirely new and larger crop had been planted after the dung had been turned and the field tilled. This second crop would yield enough alfalfa in the late fall to feed the beasts and horses through the winter.

Any bison or aurochs slated as food, mostly yearling males, would be killed and butchered after the first freeze, then processed and frozen in the winter storage pits. With the two strong bull bison and the three bull aurochs in the special bull corral, there was no reason to feed any other males through the winter, and since yearlings and young bulls were the best meat, they were humanely killed and stored as food for the winter.

Danasi was very confident and comfortable and could not believe his good fortune as he rode eastward from the 9th Cave of the Zelandonii on his beautiful horse. He saw it as a sign from the Mother, Ayla saw the gift of the horse as an easy way to spread her Proclamation. Danasi had worked on his Clan language skills as part of the horse training, and Jonayla had implanted an even deeper fluency when she locked his stare one afternoon at the corrals. It had been so subtle an act that Danasi did not even realize it, but the implanted knowledge of the Clan and other things would serve him very well on his journeys. Danasi had planned to return home and beyond by traveling in the known Clan territories. He needed to tell them of the peace directive and trade wishes of the Zelandonii and Losadunai, and to help as best he could, promote Ayla's agenda.

That had been his promise, and his "punishment".

It had been two weeks since the Summer Long-Day and Marvelan was recuperating quickly from his injury and lifesaving surgery. Jonayla had put him to sleep for over two days, and in that semi-comatose state, his brain and the sack that held it had healed and the terrible swelling had started to dissipate. The patched area in his skull that was open, but covered with leather and the stitched flesh of his forehead visibly throbbed with the beating of his heart. It took a bit to get used to the unusual sight, but it was a small price to pay for his life.

On the way to the matrimonial, Ayla and Jonayla stopped by the Zelandoni lodge to look in on Marvelan and see how his recovery was progressing. He was happy to see them dressed in their beautiful white leather dresses and told them how beautiful they both were, and expressed to them again how he owed them his life.

Jonayla stood up on the stool that was still by his bed, bent over, looked into his eyes and told him:

"You owe us nothing Marvelan, we are so happy you are better. Mother and I are Medicine Women, healing is what we do. Now eat a good, hearty meal and get a sound sleep. Tomorrow you have friends to see again, we are going for a walk together".

As the The Zelandoni Regal and her Acolyte daughter left his side and walked out of the Zelandoni lodge, Marvelan was all of the sudden incredibly hungry.

He was happy to look up and see the pretty Acolyte of the 2nd Cave named Denara who seemed to flirt with him and show him flashes of her pert breasts whenever she bent over to care for him. She had entered the lodge and was coming to his bed platform with a large platter of bison roast, tubers, sweet cakes, mixed summer greens and a flavorful cup of hot tea. Denara smiled at him as she put the platter down on a side table, then demurely bent over and fluffed the cushions behind his back, making sure to give him a nice little show. Then she rested the platter on his lap, smiled at him again and went over and joined the other Acolytes gathered in the lodge and attending to the young and injured hunter from the 14th Cave.

It seemed enough food for a small feast, but Marvelan ate it all and then immediately fell asleep with the platter resting on his broad chest. The large, patched hole beating calmly in his forehead.

The Matrimonial had gone flawlessly and both Ayla and Jonayla enjoyed presiding over the occasion with Zelandoni who was First. Ayla tied the knot on the wrists of Folara and Rondalo as Folara had asked her to do before they had left the 9th Cave. Folara loved Ayla and had invited Ayla to her matrimonial party that her friends Galaya, Ramila, Janida and Levela had thrown for her. Folara was so excited and happy about her matrimonial and she had presented Ayla with a gift of a beautifully crafted and exotically decorated sewing bag. The sewing bag was beautifully made and marvelously decorated with red fringe from the tail of a red fox. It came complete with new thread pullers of various sizes, three different flint blades and a long, carved piece of ivory wound with many different colors of dyed sinew. Ayla had started using her sewing bag as a medicinal bag and had never replaced it. Her old sewing bag had blood stains and was not presentable when the women gathered to work on projects. Folara had seen the well-worn bag, and it had given her the idea for the gift. Ayla had accepted the thoughtful gift with a tear of appreciation and the lovely women friends, and kin hugged warmly.

Both Folara and Rondalo looked stunning wearing their traditional Zelandonii Matrimonial tunics with all of the elaborate decorations. Rondalo's entire outfit was trimmed with burnished snakeskin and polished beads of antler on a rich, sable brown leather. His long, dark brown hair was also braided and tied with burnished snakeskin. Folara was wearing a beautiful yellow outfit that Ayla and Jonayla had made, and the 9th Cave craftswomen had elaborately decorated. The color accentuated Folara's light brown hair, which was worn down her back in a single intricately designed braid.

The stylish, but subtle braid was wound and tied with the beautiful black and gold hair from Shadow's tail.

The exquisite styling and unparalleled construction of Folara's long tunic dress with the tighter and more closely tailored fit suited her tall, slim and youthful figure perfectly.

Folara blushed at the approving comments emanating from the many men and women in the crowd.

As soon as all of the couples were mated, Zelandonia called for the start of the Matrimonial Feast, All of the mated couples worked hard to keep composure with one arm tied to an arm of their mates. Ayla stood up and told the entire assembly that she would be leaving the day after next on her first contact and trade journey. That the journey would be due north to known Clan territory. The crowd murmured nervously.

The first contact and trade group would be a small one made up of Ayla, Jondalar, Palidar, who was Willamar's apprentice and Matigan, who was Jondalar's. The group would take the four of Ayla's horses, two of the new travel sleds and Wolf. Even though Wolf was always torn between Ayla and Jonayla when they were separated, and he would rather stay with Jonayla at the camp, but would be happy to be with Ayla as well.

Ayla was now known as the "Woman who controlled the Wolf" and it was part of her persona. She also knew that the mystical control over the wild wolf would be seen as a powerful sign to the Clan people that she was trying to make contact and trade agreements with. It cemented her authority to speak for her people.

Ayla had used a bit of mind control to implant in Jondalar a deeper understanding of Clan nuance and male behavior a week before. The locked gaze had been hidden and included with one of her dazzling smiles that still captivated Jondalar to his very male core, and had led to a long session of shared pleasures by the small, spring fed pool near the campsite of the 9th Cave. The knowledge Ayla had implanted in Jondalar's mind that afternoon of lovemaking would prove to be very useful. Clan leaders would prefer and may expect to only talk to other men of trade agreements and other men's business. Even if they were men of the Others.

Jonayla would stay at the camp of the 9th Cave and continue to help Marvelan recover with the assistance of Zelandoni, and direct the care of her beast Annie and the rotating groups of corral workers who looked after the rest of their cattle. Zelandoni would supervise the sending of the first rotating group of field workers to harvest the rye grain that was budding and ready for collection.

Paridal, Janida's mate was put in charge of overseeing the rotating work groups and the harvesting and storing of the rye grain. Marthona, Zelandoni, and all of the 9th Cave would look after Jonayla.

Ayla had said the contact and trade group would try to be back near the end of the two week matrimonial isolation period. This was the trial period when the mated couples were alone for two weeks, then came back and exchanged their wrist binding cords for Zelandoni necklaces. At that time their mating's would be honored, confirmed and recorded by the Zelandonia.

Ayla and Jondalar wanted to be there for Folara when her mating was confirmed an Ayla wanted to be the one to record it, and slip the special Zelandoni necklaces over their heads. It would be an honor for all of them.

It had taken almost two days for the Ayla and her group to ride well beyond the northern boundaries of the established Zelandonii territory. There were still wide open fields and full forests of tall and well-spaced hardwoods. The mile high wall of ice to the far north was just a line on the horizon. A small mountain range sat between the forests and fields they had been riding through, and the huge ice wall of the receding glacial ice cap.

As the group was just about to clear a small hump in a rather large and hilly field, Jondalar and Ayla could see a cloud of dust that warned them of some type of activity on the other side of the small rise. The moment the Zelandonii crested the mound they could see the cause of the dusty commotion. A group of six Clan hunters were baiting a wooly rhinoceros in the same traditional way that had injured Matigan five summers before. That horrible injury and the coincidence that Ayla had been there to witness it, and then treat the injury at the scene had saved Matigan's life. He worshiped Ayla and had moved to the 9th Cave and become Jondalar's apprentice after completely recovering with only a slight limp to show for the now popular fireside tale.

Since this devastating injury occurred at the summer meeting of Ayla's arrival and Jondalar's return, and their matrimonial, Ayla's medicinal and surgical skills were displayed for all of the Zelandoni Shamans. It was this display that had begun her ascent to the position of Zelandoni Regal in the short five years since.

The Clan men had surrounded the huge and ornery beast and were taking turns lunging at it, then running away. As one hunter tired, another hunter would distract the beast and start running a different direction. The plan was to tire the animal to the point of exhaustion, and without injury to the hunters. Then all of the Clan hunters would rush the beast and drive their spears home making the kill.

The concept and execution of the experienced Clan hunters was working fine, until the four Zelandoni on horseback were seen by the Clan men. More than one of the Clan hunters had stopped frozen in his tracks at the unusual and fearsome sight of four Others on the backs of horses and a gigantic wolf that walked with them, seemingly by his own accord.

Both Ayla and Jondalar were quick to see the negative ramifications of their unworldly group suddenly appearing at this crucial time in the hunt. All four travelers had already armed their spear throwers on a signal from Jondalar, but Ayla and Jondalar thought as one from the long years of hunting and traveling together. At the same instant they both let fly with the heaviest spear darts they had. From what seemed like an impossible distance both spear darts hit the gigantic male rhino. Jondalar had driven his dart clear through the beast from ear to ear, and Ayla's had buried itself in one eye, and it had went through the brain to the back of the long, thick skull.

The full grown male rhinoceros staggered at the impact of the two fatal darts, but in his dying rage instinctively still moved towards a distracted Clan hunter who was staring open-jawed and stone footed at Ayla.

At that moment, a rather large Clan hunter with a shiny black stone hung around his neck, fearlessly ran towards the beast and stuck his spear deep in the beast's neck as he let out a verbal "Arrggghhh". The rhino fell and rolled heavily to its side and the rest of the Clan hunters joined their leader in celebration.

Ayla had counseled the group on how to deal with surprise encounters with traveling Clan hunters before they had left. All four of the Zelandonii travelers immediately dismounted and put their spear throwers in the tube shaped holders on the horses, petted them and freed them to graze a bit, then walked away from the horses and towards the Clan men.

Ayla signaled Wolf to her side and with Jondalar flanking her other side, and all three walked towards the obvious Clan leader. The shiny black rock that was hung around his neck was the sign of his authority as well as the posture and deference showed by the five other Clan men towards this brave leader who had rushed the still dangerous rhino and made the killing strike that saved his hunter from certain injury.

As the two tall, blond Zelandonii approached, all of the Clan hunters were now staring, including the leader. Jondalar took a moment to scan the group, then with a nod from Ayla, he approached the Clan leader while motioning in formal Clan signs.

Jondalar signed and spoke quietly out loud in Zelandonii mouth words and said:

"This leader of the Others from the south lands, wishes to greet the Clan leader and his brave hunters here in this field. This man of the Others would also congratulate this Clan leader on the successful hunt of the ornery rhinoceros. The wooly rhino is a noble opponent that we men of the Others rarely tangle with. This man would extend his appreciation to this Clan leader for the courage and skill of the Clan leader's hunters."

The Clan leader nodded imperceptibly as his mind was racing.

What do they want? Who was this man who spoke the signs of the ancients as if he had the memories? Who was the woman beside him with the Clan amulet and Clan Medicine bag that controlled both the tall man and that huge wolf? What were they doing here? This area is far north of the Others who had chased them from their homes so long ago. How and why had they killed his rhinoceros so fast?

The Clan leader had many questions. Before he could ask one, the tall blond man of the Others looked at the strange woman and signed to the Clan leader:

"We make no claim to the rhinoceros you killed in the field".

Then Jondalar looked at Ayla and then the Clan leader, thumped his chest and grunted

"Don Darr".

Now the Clan leader had even more questions.

Why would they not claim the beast? They had killed it, not him, it was speared through the brain twice and already falling. There was no malice or trace of dishonesty in the body language of the tall leader of the Others, he told the truth. They did not lay claim to the rhino. But he was not their "leader".

The tall man whose body language told of his high status still deferred to the woman before he spoke. They were obviously mated as well by the caring way they looked at each other. This was very strange, but he would take his time to deal with this.

Without acknowledging "Don Darr", the Clan leader signaled to his hunters to immediately begin to gut, skin and quarter the gigantic beast while he studied this strange group of Others. This was not normal procedure as they were fairly close to their cave and the processing was women's work. But none of the hunters would dare question their leader. Their cave was very prosperous thanks to his skills and calm, studious ways.

The Clan leader still had the big, bloody spear in his hands and his second in command had stepped up by the leader's side with his long, thick spear still not lowered.

After waiting a few moments and observing the situation, Ayla was a bit confused.

Had she been mistaken? She could read the Clan leaders body language and knew he understood the ancient signs spoken from Jondalar. This was something different.

Then Ayla looked at her handsome mate, signaled Wolf to "down and stay", and fearlessly walked up to the Clan leader. She stopped a bit short of him and gracefully lowered herself into a cross-legged position near his feet.

She sat there with her eyes deftly lowered and waited.

**Chapter 13**

The days had passed quickly as the unlikely group of Mamutoi and Clan made its way across the vast grasslands of the steppes to the east. The travel sleds were invaluable and the Mamutoi craftsmen had constructed the sleds to be incredibly strong, durable, and very watertight. The few obstacles of rivers and marshes they had encountered, had been quickly left behind as they inexorably moved southwest towards the delta of the Great Mother River. They had seen few of the Others in the distance occasionally and none of the Clan. It did not matter, they knew the route they planned to take would trace the same route that Ayla and Jondalar had taken six summers before. The group anticipated being welcomed with hospitality, if not outright friendship as they were friends of the travelers, their horses and Wolf.

They group crested a hill in the vast steppes and saw before them a huge river heading southwest on its way to the delta as well. Danug had a good idea. Since both the horses were such strong swimmers, and the travel sleds floated so easily behind them, why not float the river as far as possible and see if that would be faster and easier than moving cross country. The group stopped for a quick meal and reviewed the plan. Danug and Latie would ride the swimming horses across the river, then follow the west bank as far as they felt the horses could safely swim. Then they would exit the river and rest. If the swimming was easier and faster, then they would continue. If not, they had at least crossed the huge river that in the far future would be known as the Dnieper.

The horses could float and swim down the river for hours. The cool river splashed about the horses and the safe and secure travel sleds as they lazily, but swiftly moved down the huge waterway. Since neither Durc, nor Ura could swim, Danug pulled the horses out of the river every so often so the Clan couple could feel hard ground beneath their feet. After camping on the riverbank for two nights, the delta was in sight. Danug left the river and headed straight west to the mountains in the distance. He wanted to avoid the marshy bogs that lined the delta for miles in all directions and keep hard, solid ground under his horses and sleds. Danug and Latie knew the Great Mother River curled north up the other side of those mountains and they could continue to follow it when they eventually met up with it again. The group was not in a hurry and safety for his sister and their Clan friends was of most importance to the future Mamutoi leader. There was also less game to easily hunt in the dangerous marshes as opposed to the open grasslands or light forests. The friends were never hungry as they traveled. Durc was so accomplished with his sling that every bird scared up by the horses fell to it and ended up in a meal. Danug and Latie both could launch powerful spear darts from their tall horses from distances that were unheard of. The travel sleds provided plenty of excess room for hunted food and even large animals were not wasted, but stored and taken.

The Summer Long-Day had passed weeks before and the group was making good time. They had met up with the Great Mother River on the other side of the small mountain range just as they had expected. As the group moved northwest along the river, the path began to climb up the side of a rather large and rock faced canyon.

This miles long granite canyon, cut deep through the limestone layer by the Great Mother River, known worldwide today as the Danube, was known in Ayla's day as it is known today. As simply "The Iron Gate".

As the traveling group of friends reached the plateau summit above the river gorge, they saw people for the first time in months. A small cluster of hide covered dwellings were grouped together in a semi-circle. Around the large communal campfire were many people staring in wonder. One tall and handsome young man got up from the fire and came towards the travelers with arms bent forward and palms open. This was the traditional greeting of non-hostility. He walked up to the strange group and called his hello. As he got next to the travelers, he stopped and smiled.

The tall, handsome young man held out his hands with palms up and said:

"I am Darvalo, flint knapper and hunter of the Shamudoi. Welcome to the home of the hill people of the Sharamudoii."

Danug and Latie had already dismounted and Durc and Ura had climbed out of the sleds and were standing just behind their Mamutoi friends. Danug stepped forward and towering over Darvalo took his hands in his own and said in Mamutoi:

"I am Danug of the Lion Hearth of the Mamutoi, Son of Talut the Co-Leader. This is my sister Latie of the Mamutoi, and these are our Clan friends Durc and Ura from the Clan of the Cave Bear on the Great Peninsula. We travel together to the land of the Zelandonii to reunite with our close friends and kin, the travelers Ayla and Jondalar, their horses Whinney and Racer, and of course Wolf."

Darvalo could not believe his eyes or ears, but he did not forget his manners and quickly returned the greeting to Danug and Latie in Mamutoi, then turned to Durc and Ura, and in Clan signs greeted them:

"I, Darvalo and all the Sharamudoi welcome the Clan friends of Danug and Latie of the Mamutoi. Danug and Latie are kin to us through their close cousin Tholie. We are pleased that you visit us and hope you feel comfortable among our people".

Both Durc and Ura were a bit surprised, but inwardly pleased at the cordial welcome they had just received. Durc stepped up to Darvalo and took his hands and in almost perfect Mamutoi said:

"My mate Ura and I accept your kind and hospitable welcome to the land of the Sharamudoi and look forward to meeting the rest of your people."

Ura also signed a quiet greeting to Darvalo and followed it with a shy and fleeting smile. Ura did not have near the vocal abilities of Durc, but she understood the Mamutoi language perfectly. She just could not speak it.

Then Darvalo ushered the group to the people waiting by the campfire pit. They all exchanged greetings and shared a delicious meal of roasted ibex, tubers, nettles, pine nuts and blackberries. Ura offered to make a special Clan tea that was delicious and soothing at the same time and was very well received.

Durc and Ura were amazed at how many of the Sharamudoi spoke the Clan signs. It was clear that Ayla and Jondalar had spent considerable time amongst these people and were highly venerated and loved. The Shamudoi and Ramudoi had learned the sign language as a tribute to Ayla and the Shamudoi had found it very useful as a silent way to communicate while hunting the crafty and elusive mountain ibex.

When Ayla and Jondalar had passed through this area on their way home, Ayla had fixed and then stayed to heal a very bad break in the arm of the leaders mate. Roshario had fallen a few weeks before their arrival, and with no Shamud to set the broken arm properly, the arm was healing painfully wrong. Ayla re-broke the arm and set it properly, and when she and Jondalar had left, the prognosis for a full recovery was excellent.

Ayla had also brought out into the open a long simmering problem regarding the Shamudoi and the flatheads, or Clan that Dolando the leader had kept hidden and festering. By bringing this problem to the light of day, and helping Dolando to work through his inner turmoil, it had lifted a great burden from this cave, their leader and entire people. Ayla had no idea that the impact of her healing Roshario and her stay with the cave would have had such a continued and positive effect on the Sharamudoi long after her leaving.

The group of friends camped with the Shamudoi for a couple of days. Talking and sharing stories of Ayla, Jondalar and the Mamutoi as well as stories told by Durc and Ura about Ayla and her life with the Clan of the Cave Bear. The diverse group hunted together both in the hills for the chamois and ibex, and on the river with the Ramudoi, or river half of the Sharamudoi people, and caught one of the giant sturgeon.

Durc and Ura had fond memories of home when they again savored the tasty sturgeon eggs known as caviar to all of the peoples near the Great Mother River. It had been a totally unexpected and completely rewarding visit for everyone. Tulie was especially happy to hear all of the latest news from her Mamutoi kin and of course many had gifts and messages to give to Ayla and Jondalar that the traveling group agreed to carry and pass on.

It was during one of the hunts that Darvalo asked Danug and Latie if he could join the group of travelers on their epic journey. Darvalo had captured and trained a horse of his own a few years before. This was shortly after Jondalar had let him ride Racer, taught him to knap flint, gave him his Zelandonii Tunic and then left with the beautiful and exotic Ayla to go home.

Ever since Ayla and Jondalar had ridden north and away from the Shamudoi cave, Darvalo had thought of journeying to the land of the Zelandonii to visit and surprise his idols and friends.

When presented with the request by Danug and Latie, Durc and Ura readily agreed.

To have Darvalo join the group would be almost like having a guide in a totally unfamiliar area.

Danug and the group instantly saw the advantage of another skilled rider and hunter whose horse was unencumbered by a travel sled.

Darvalo could scout ahead for the safest and easiest trails and passages, as well as be free to hunt while the slower sled pullers followed carefully behind. Darvalo also knew the peoples of the great river valley and their customs. This alone was invaluable to the traveling group.

Within a few days, the group of friends had settled into a comfortable pace of traveling, then hunting for dinner and making camp. Then repeating basically the same easy pattern day in and day out as the summer waned and they followed the Great Mother River north and west.

**Chapter 14**

Jonayla was walking back to the camp of the 9th Cave from the stable area nearby. She had been working all morning with a stubborn mare she had hoped to have had broken by the time her mother and Jondalar returned. The adult female horse seemed to have a mind of it's own and paid little attention to Jonayla's. Jonayla was hungry and a bit frustrated since she was used to using her abilities to train the animals and ease their inbred fear.

As she walked up the pathway, Jonayla looked up and saw Brukeval and a couple of his drinking friends walking down the path towards her. She smiled a pleasant greeting but it was returned by a cold sneer from the formidable man. Jonayla stopped, as did Brukeval and his buddies.

Jonayla asked Brukeval "Brukeval, is there something wrong?"

His drinking buddies laughed out loud, Brukeval sneered back:

"You are just like your mother, always butting into other people's business. My business is none of your business little girl. Even if you are Ayla's daughter and a Zelandoni."

His friends looked shocked, they had heard the stories about Jonayla, and she was after all a Zelandoni Acolyte. At least the girl did not have that huge wolf with her.

Jonayla was not surprised, she knew this was the response she would get from Brukeval. He had disliked her mother since the beginning. He thought that Ayla believed that he was half Clan. He was, but he could never, and had never accepted it.

The facts of Brukeval's lineage had tormented him his entire life.

Jonayla looked up at the barrel chested, dark man with the thick beard, wide nose and dark liquid eyes. Then she locked Brukeval in a compassionate but gripping stare and said out loud

"I am so sorry to have disturbed and offended you Brukeval, have a nice day."

While Jonayla had said those words out loud to the group, her deeper thoughts had reached into Brukeval's mind and spoke to him silently:

"Brukeval, you are a good man, a man who comes from a long and noble line of people. Different people, but people nonetheless. I will open a path in your thoughts for you to see the memories that are inside you. You will dream of them and remember your proud Clan heritage, your ancestors and your ancient and formal sign language.

I will be here to talk if you wish. You and my family will be friends from this day.

The Barma is no good, you will stop drinking it.

The people of the 9th Cave love and appreciate you."

Brukeval shook his head as he walked away from Jonayla. He was suddenly tired but continued to the Fa'al Lodge that held his bunk and bedroll. For some reason he decided to pack up his gear and move back to one of the large and spacious communal tents of the 9th Cave. Strangely, the Fa'al lodge did not seem much like a home anymore.

Brukeval was carrying his gear and bedroll into the large camp and was greeted by a group of 9th Cave members, including Marthona and Jonayla. They were all just getting ready to share a meal along the fire trench. His fellow cave members greeted Brukeval, and Marthona asked him to join them and share the meal of the freshly roasted bison that was the product of a recent hunt.

Brukeval said "Thank you Marthona, I would enjoy that. I have spent too little time around my friends and neighbors of the 9th Cave. I would like to move my sleeping furs and gear back to one of the large, shared tents if there is still room, and offer to do my share of whatever communal chores there are to be done."

A mature and elegant woman that Brukeval knew was part of the 9th Cave, but that he had never really met spoke up:

"Brukeval, I am Darnala, formerly of the 19th Cave and I would welcome you to the large tent that is my sleeping place. Many of the women have moved to the camps of other caves, and there is plenty of extra space. Even for a man as well developed as yourself."

Then Marthona looked at Jonayla and shrugged her shoulders slightly, gave Jonayla a knowing nod and the friendly and close crowd smiled together.

Brukeval smiled as well as he closed the gap between himself and Darnala in two powerful strides, reached out his hands, took hers and said:

"I greet you Darnala of the 9th Cave and accept your offer of hospitality, Thank you. Since you all seem ready to eat, let us not waste this good bison. I will sit and join you now and set up my sleeping furs and gear after the meal."

Darnala smiled a modest smile, and the small group fell into an easy and relaxed conversation while enjoying the meal of succulent bison roast, sweet cakes and tea.

Jondalar and the two Zelandoni apprentices were frozen in the field where they stood, and did not know what to do. Ayla was still sitting quietly cross-legged in front of, and being ignored by the Clan leader and had been for quite a while.

Finally, the Clan leader looked down and tapped Ayla on her shoulder. He did not wait for her to begin, instead, he signed abruptly "Why are you here?"

Ayla was there for one reason only.

She rose and stood to her full six foot height, looked at the Clan men and then their leader, and signed in the ancient signs known to all the Clan:

"I am Ayla, Protected by the Cave Bear and Marked by my Totem, The Great Cave Lion. Raised at the Hearth of the Great One-Eye Mogur Creb, and his sister Izza, the Renowned Medicine Woman.

I traveled for an entire year to come to this place with the man Don Darr. I am the Spiritual Leader of the Zelandonii People to the south by the leaning rock. The same people of the Others whose ancestors pushed your Clan from those caves so many years ago. The people of the Others know now and understand fully what their ancestors did so long ago. They are not without remorse.

We have simply come here to greet you and make amends."

While she was signing, Ayla locked eyes and minds for a fleeting moment with the Clan leader. She saw in his mind the distrust and near hatred for the people of the Others.

She saw that the memories were fresh in his mind even though the events of his Clan's ancestor's exodus from the caves of the abri were many, many generations before.

At the same time the Clan leader saw a small part of Ayla's mind that she shared with him. He saw her cave on the peninsula to the east and the Great Mogur One-Eye. He saw Izza teaching her to be the finest Medicine Woman in the Clan. He saw Ayla alone and free in her valley, hunting and raising a horse and a cave lion. He saw her loneliness until the man of the Others came. He saw the now adult cave lion, the tall, blond man of the others, and the terrible wounds that she so expertly healed and had sewed together with sinew and knots. He saw the falling rock and the giant ledge and overhang of the abri. He saw the fields of separated grain and the corrals of beasts. He saw no malice or deception in her thoughts.

As impossible as it seemed, this strange woman of the Others was indeed who she said she was.

The Clan leader nodded roughly and slapped his chest. "Gorn" he said out loud.

Jondalar, Palidar and Matigan all let out a visible sigh of relief. Maybe this idea of contacting, and even trading with the Clan people would work out after all.

Ayla was hungry, it had been a long and stressful morning already.

She signed to the Clan leader "We will set up camp for the day and evening. We are hungry and need to prepare a meal. We will not disturb your butchering of the rhino but would appreciate the dart points returned if salvaged."

Gorn grunted and nodded his acknowledgement.

Jondalar, Peridal and Matigan had quickly set up their travel tents and collected whatever was available for fuel in the close area around their campsite, mostly dung and small branches. Ayla took her sling, whistled for Wolf and went to flush up a meal. Within a short while she returned with three ptarmigan and two large hares slung over Wolf's back. While she was preparing them in the way she had learned from Izza, Jondalar came up behind her and took her in his arms. He whispered to her that he loved his brave Medicine Woman, and that he wished it was already nighttime and they were snuggled in their furs together. She turned and kissed him deeply and felt safe and protected in his strong, caring arms. Jondalar released her and said "Did you see that black stone the leader was wearing around his neck? I am very interested in that stone and wonder if it is readily available to their cave?"

Ayla replied "It must have some value to them or the leader would not be wearing it."

Jondalar replied "I would like to see that stone up close, I have never seen one like it."

Palidar and Matigan had dug a ground oven and had lined it with stones, then had lit a strong fire in the pit and let it burn to coals. By the time Ayla had hunted and prepared the hares and birds, the oven was ready for them.

She wrapped them in thick grass, then put them in the pit and covered them with soil. They would cook and steam in their own fat and juices and were usually delicious as Ayla was known throughout the 9th Cave as an excellent cook. The ground oven technique was also her favorite way to cook the lean hares and plump birds.

Time went fast and the sun was falling in the west when the Clan leader and his 2nd in command approached the campsite of the four Zelandonii travelers. In the hand of the Clan leader were the two sleek and sharp detachable points the Clan women had recovered from the butchered rhino. Ayla was just removing the well-cooked birds and hares from the ground oven as the Clan leader stepped towards them. The delicious and vaguely familiar smell wafted towards the Clan men and actually made their mouths water. It was not what the Clan leader expected and he thought for a moment as he approached the tall male "leader".

The Clan leader walked up to Jondalar and abruptly greeted him "Don Dar, I am Gorn, Leader of the Cave of the Black Stone. Our women have retrieved the spear points from the rhino. Here they are". "For your assistance in the kill of the rhino, we ask that you and your group to join us for a meal in the morning before we return to our cave"

Jondalar was relieved to see the Clan leader approach, and even more so with the invitation to join them for a meal, and with a nod from Ayla said:

"We appreciate your hospitable invitation and we accept. We also look forward to knowing the Clan of the Black Stone better. Please accept one of our hares and two of our Ptarmigan to add to your evening meal. They have been prepared by Ayla in the way of the ancients and we hope they suit your tastes."

The Clan leader nodded and even grunted an acknowledgement to Jondalar, then turned to Ayla and signed

"You have taught this man of the Others our customs and language well, would you consider the rest of your cave and people as versed in the ways of the Clan people?"

Ayla, with her eyes slightly lowered signed

"When Jondalar brought me home to his people, I was worried they would not accept me. I was a foreigner from a far-away land and brought strange beliefs and animals that followed me willingly. Since that time six years ago, the Others have surprised me with their willingness to accept new ideas, and even ideas that were contrary to deeply held beliefs.

I have found them worthy of the effort."

Gorn looked at Ayla closely. He studied the medicine bag on her belt and the lumpy amulet around her neck. He saw the scar at the base of her throat and knew what it meant.

Gorn looked at Jondalar and signed "Good, my Clan will enjoy these birds and the hare, we will talk of more tomorrow."

And with that the Clan leader and his 2nd took the roasted birds and hare, nodded slightly, turned and walked away towards their camp.

Most of the summer meeting was gathered around the giant fire pit in the middle of the summer camp meeting field. They were all listening with rapt attention as Ayla, with Jondalar at her side, Jonayla in his lap and Wolf at their feet, told the story of the tension filled hunt, Gorn's not so cordial greeting, and eventually the hospitable and friendly visit with Gorn, and his Clan of the Black Stone at their cave north of the field where the rhino was killed.

The "Black Stone" came from the dormant volcano to the east of the Clan's cave. The Clan used it for ceremony and jewelry, but little else.

After close inspection, Jondalar could tell it was an amazing material that would be perfect for specific uses like fine blades and points. All of the craftsmen Jondalar had shown the oily black stone to, had agreed with him. This was an exceptional stone and well suited for many uses.

Ayla told how Jondalar had traded his knives and axes for a few different furs and several nodules of the black stone. The Clan appreciated Jondalar's knives and hafted axes and seemed willing to trade their furs and black stone for them.

Jondalar, Gorn and the men worked out the trading details and agreed to further trade and cooperation. Ayla told of meeting Gorn's spouse Una, who was also the Clan's Medicine Woman. Ayla had spent hours talking with Una while Jondalar and the men talked of trading, hunting and men's issues.

The Clan furs had been passed around to the people listening to the story of the unusual journey. They were all amazed at the soft and supple nature of the thick bison and aurochs furs. Most of the Zelandonii had already seen the fine furs and skins that Ayla had produced and immediately saw the close resemblance. The caves of the Zelandonii were excited at the prospect of trading with Gorn and his Clan of the Black Stone.

As the fur was passed to Brukeval, he felt a deep feeling of pride as he felt the soft and luxurious fur. It had been "his" people who had created this fine example of workmanship. It was then that Brukeval vowed to himself that he would help Ayla to spread her Proclamation to the Zelandonii peoples, and that he would accompany her on her next trade and contact journey if allowed.

Ayla had already perceived the differences in Brukeval in the day she had been back at the camp. She knew that Brukeval had moved his sleeping furs back to the camp of the 9th Cave and had been taking an active part in the 9th Cave activities.

As she caught Jonayla smiling at Brukeval, Ayla wondered just what had transpired while she had been gone, but was certain in her mind that Jonayla had played some part.

Then Jonayla caught her mother's eye and in an instant, subliminally told her what had happened that day on the path.

Ayla smiled and nodded, she had missed Jonayla deeply and looked forward to a bit of discussion and quiet time with her Acolyte daughter.

**Chapter 15**

The warm season was nearing its end and the prosperous summer meeting had closed and disbanded. Ayla and members of the 19th Cave had made one more journey to meet Gorn and his Clan. Jonokol, now the Zelandoni of the 19th Cave had accompanied Ayla and the group and had formed a unique bond with the Mogur of the Clan of the Black Stone. The Zelandonii would continue to trade with the Clan until the cold season made the journey impractical. The Clan and the Zelandonii would reunite again when the snows melted.

The 9th Cave had returned to the abri and their vast fields of grain ready for harvest.

The mating's of the beasts during the summer had been successful. Seven bison females, nine aurochs and eleven horses had been blessed through the efforts of the skilled and patient corral workers. It did not matter that the beasts were blessed later in the year than they would have been while in the wild. The cattle and horses would be kept safe and fed throughout the winter and would deliver their offspring the following summer.

Ayla had decided to use the remaining two months of warm weather to make one more contact and trade journey. This journey would be west to the waters of the endless sea, and then continue north, then return diagonally back home. The people that lived to the far west of the 9th Cave were known as the Normandi people. There had not been much contact with the Normandi aside from a few trade masters that had journeyed to their communities and then had visited the 9th Cave. Ayla wanted to meet the Normandi herself, and trade for quantities of salt, shells and other items known to that area as well as contact any Clan people in the area, and spread her Proclamation of peace and commerce. There were many members of the 9th Cave who had volunteered to journey to the endless seas and meet the Normandi with Ayla and Jondalar. After reviewing the skills and qualifications of all the volunteers, and much discussion between them, Ayla and Jondalar had made their final choices.

The group of emissaries from the 9th Cave included Ayla, Jondalar, Jonayla, Folara, Rondalo, Palidar, Matigan, Brukeval and Wolf. The group traveled on seven horses, with Jonayla riding on Annie, her prized and beloved aurochs. Annie pulled a rather large and capacious cargo sled that had been constructed to take advantage of her tremendous strength and stamina. The large aurochs female could easily pull four times the weight of any horse and for much greater distances. By having Annie carry all of the gear and supplies, it allowed the rest of the group to be unencumbered and free to scout ahead for the best passage or hunt while most stayed with Jonayla and her aurochs. Of course, while seated in the specially made saddle, high on the back of the giant aurochs, Jonayla was virtually impervious to any known threat. Even a full grown cave lion would think twice before taking on the seven thousand pound beast with the three foot horns.

The trade group brought with them an assortment of delicate, but razor sharp blades, beautiful jewelry and shiny reflecting panels made from the black stone, as well as knives, hafted axes, spear throwers, spear darts, thread pullers, other types of jewelry, some Clan furs and many firestones to trade. All of their supplies and trade goods had not even come close to filling the large cargo sled that Annie pulled.

They were all good friends and Ayla, Jondalar and Folara were especially surprised, but pleased to see the positive change in Brukeval. He was kin after all, and most of the 9th Cave had suffered with him and his inner torment for many years.

Since the summer meeting when Jonayla had reached into his mind, Brukeval had spent many hours around the workplace or campfire quietly signing conversation with all of his companions, including Darnala. They had formed a warm relationship and there was already talk of a mating the next summer.

Brukeval knew the ancient sign language almost as well as Ayla, and from a man's perspective, but he did it to help his friends learn the crucial nuance and posture of the true language. Brukeval knew any Clan people they encountered would appreciate this, and would be required for high level negotiations with Clan leaders, all of whom were males.

It was Brukeval who had tutored Rondalo while still at the summer meeting and Rondalo had become quite proficient. Palidar, Matigan and Folara had been using the Clan signs since Ayla had arrived, the silent form of communication had proven invaluable in trade negotiations and hunting any type of game, and they were all quite fluent.

It had been well over a week since the members of the 9th Cave had gathered to wish the group a safe journey. The friends and kin had been traveling for twelve days in an almost straight line west from the 9th Cave. As the summer waned, the days had been warm and clear and the group traveled easily and at a good, steady pace. Ayla and Jondalar wisely set the pace not so fast as to tax the animals or the travelers themselves.

The friends had made camp the night before in a wide open field that rose and fell as it stretched west to the horizon. After a hot and filling morning meal of leftovers from the deer that Rondalo and Brukeval had hunted the day before, the travelers packed up their gear, mounted their horses and aurochs and continued their journey.

It was well after midday when the travelers crested one of the small hills, and the blue expanse of the endless seas spread out before them on the distant horizon. They could see a large community of unusual, dome shaped dwellings far in the distance, but situated close to the seashore. Jondalar called a halt to the group, just so they could soak in the incredible sight. None of the group had ever seen or traveled to the endless seas of the west and were awed at the view in front of them. Not to mention the vast number of dwellings.

After a quick discussion, the group decided to retreat a ways and make camp for the evening. Jondalar wanted to take stock of their supplies, hunt for an evening meal and plan, converse and relax as a group without disturbing the Normandi.

Ayla also wanted the trade group to be fresh and rested when they made contact with the Normandi people, Ayla was apprehensive as to the welcome that Brukeval would receive when the Normandi saw that he was a mix of spirits, that he was "Half-Clan".

It was only a few years before that Jondalar's people called that mix "an abomination".

As they were sitting by the fire, enjoying their evening meal of red grouse, greens, sweet cakes and herbal tea, and with the sun just falling over the shimmering endless seas of the west, Folara told everyone how glad she was that she and Rondalo had been chosen.

Folara was thrilled to be traveling on this special mission with her beloved mate, and was excited about meeting the Normandi, and seeing the way they lived here on the sea coast. She also was irresistibly interested in their jewelry, clothing and myriad types of seashells.

Folara had grown up with Willamar, the Trade Master of the 9th Cave as man of her hearth, and his stories of adventure had filled her mind since she was a child.

Then Jondalar finally came home from his five year journey and had brought the beautiful, talented and mysterious Ayla with him from a land so far away, it took over a year to return. Folara loved Ayla as a sister and a friend and had learned so much from her while she had been in her most impressionable years.

Folara could not count twelve years when Jondalar had returned with Ayla and her animals, now she was a beautiful, talented and mated young woman. Folara and Ronaldo were a strikingly handsome and vibrant couple on an incredible adventure, carrying the status as emissaries of the Zelandonii people.

The group of friends looked at each other and laughed out loud, they were all young and in the prime of their lives. They all had excellent skill sets that added to the group as a whole. Even though most were kin and all felt a special bond, and felt fortunate to have been chosen, it had been an easy decision for Ayla and Jondalar.

**Chapter 16**

The summer had been very rewarding for Madenia. She had spent the warm season studying from the Losaduna of a neighboring cave. This woman Losaduna was a specialist in traveling the spirit world and had taken Madenia with her on a number of spiritual journeys throughout the summer. The Losaduna used different herbs and roots by themselves or in combination to free and direct their minds and each journey seemed to be in a different place or time.

On the most recent of these spirit journeys, the Losaduna had used a very strong root that the knowledge of the special roots use had been passed from mother to mother for many generations and was only known to their family lineage.

\The strong concoction that Madenia drank took effect almost immediately and Madenia was soon flying high over the land. She flew south for just a bit and saw a group of five travelers on horseback, and pulling two strange contrivances. The group of travelers were riding north along the great river and heading towards the caves of the Losadunai, many days in the distance.

Then she spun around and headed north again and flew around the north side of the large glacier. Madenia saw the fertile valley that was between the glacier and the great wall of ice, and she was surprised to see it was almost devoid of snow. Even though at this moment, the spirit voyage was taking place during winter time.

Madenia flew over peaceful Clans of healthy cave people who had plenty to eat, even in the dead of winter and knew she had played a part in this phenomenon. Madenia was taken farther west and south past the flint mines and communities of the growing Lanzadonii peoples, still led by Dalanar, their wise and determined founder.

It was now spring time in the spirit dream, and the spirit flight took her still farther west to the land of the Zelandonii. Madenia saw the sprawling 9th Cave with the huge stone porch, the gigantic overhang and the distinctive "leaning stone" perched high above the valley in it's precarious position. Madenia saw huge fields of grain, completely separate from each other and large, sprawling corrals filled with mothers and young of all types of beasts.

As her spirit flight continued west, Madenia felt a terrible and malevolent chill as she saw the shimmering waters of the endless seas, far to the west of the Zelandonii. At the same time, she felt the strong, loving and resounding force of two females. An adult she knew well, and a child she had yet to meet. Ayla and Jonayla were asleep in their tent, snuggled together next to Jondalar and Wolf.

They were camped together with five others, and an assortment of horses and one gigantic aurochs and were very near the shores of the endless seas. Ayla and Jonayla were both dreaming and connected together in their dream state which had become a nightly occurrence for the powerful and spiritual mother and daughter.

A bright and overwhelming aura of confidence and love surrounded the mother and daughter in the spirit world. Madenia cried out for them to be careful, to feel the evil and cold force that she herself did. Even with the strong presence of Ayla and her daughter, Madenia became afraid, and was suddenly and thankfully pulled by the strong, determined mind of the Losaduna to return to the real world.

The powerful Losaduna reached out with her mind and grabbed Madenia's thoughts, and forcefully extracted her from the spirit world, her journey, and the cold, black force they all had encountered far to the west.

But not before Ayla and Jonayla had felt the dark, black force, seen Madenia, and heard her cries of warning in their dreams.

**Chapter 17**

Ayla woke with a startled look on her face at the same time that Jonalya almost leaped out of her sleeping furs. The screams and vision they shared in their dream had not dissipated in their sleep. Ayla and Jonayla looked at each other and in locking their minds, shared the dream and visions again. They saw Madenia, and Jonayla was able to see the young woman as Ayla did, years ago and just recovering from her terrible ordeal. Both Ayla and Jonayla saw the twin Lynx that Madenia had found, raised and now was never separated from. Ayla was not surprised to see Madenia had found her own wild animals to love and look after, but Jonayla was fascinated by the big, beautiful cats, remembered the story told by the stranger Danasi of how Madenia had found them, and naturally wanted one for herself someday.

The group had a warm meal of leftovers from the night before and talked of meeting the Normandi people as they packed their gear. Ayla and Jonayla shared their dream vision of the night before and warned the group to be cautious and aware of their surroundings at all times. There was some dark force in the area and regardless of the trade mission and plans for spreading Ayla's proclamation, their safety was paramount. A plan was made that in the event of real trouble or threat to the group, Jonayla would quick-release the cargo sled from Annie, and ride the giant beast away as fast as she could run. Jonayla was secure on the back of the giant aurochs and Annie could reach a considerable speed on her long, strong legs. Wolf was instructed to protect Jonayla at all times and at all costs. It was his nature anyway since she had been born, she was his charge and he would protect her with his life.

Ayla instructed all members of the group to have their spear throwers and slings ready at all times, with extra spears and stones at their close reach. She counseled the group to use the size, speed and mystique of the horses and aurochs to their advantage. Ayla reminded everyone that the range of their spear throwers was nearly three times that of any hand thrown spear and even their slings were deadly at twice the distance of a traditionally thrown spear, and to use this advantage if needed.

They were not to get too close to any armed group until deemed safe and welcoming.

The group rode in a V-shape formation towards the Normandi dwellings on the shore of the endless seas. Ayla and Wolf at the very front, flanked by Jondalar and Rondalo, with Jonayla, riding tall on Annie's back behind Ayla in the middle. Then Palidar, Matigan, Folara and Brukeval, riding two abreast on either side of Jonayla were flanking her.

It was a formidable, strange and unworldly site for the Normandi people as the group approached. Ayla stopped well out of range of any thrown spear and waited. She and Jonayla scanned the growing group of people and made eye contact with many. It was apparent to both of them that the group of Normandi were distressed. Not because of their arrival, but for others circumstances. They were hungry, tired and stressed.

Neither Ayla nor Jonayla felt the dark force among these people, they did feel a sense that these were good people whose lives had been recently disrupted by forces they neither understood nor comprehended. It was also apparent to Ayla and Jonayla that there were many fewer people than all of the dwellings would suggest. Where was everyone?

Ayla signed Jondalar, Rondalo and Brukeval to dismount and follow her. She signed for the rest to keep watch. Ayla reached out to Jonayla subliminally and told her to continue to read the Normandis' minds for clues as to what was going on here with these people.

Ayla, Wolf, Jondalar, Rondalo and Brukeval walked up to the apparent leader of the Normandi. He was a tall and fair man of late middle age who was wearing and elaborate cloak of a shiny material that Ayla had never seen. She thought it looked like sturgeon skin, but was different. It had fur as well as shiny skin. The group approached with arms bent and palms up in the universal greeting of non-hostility.

The Normandi leader, and a lovely, mature woman dressed in well-tailored clothing walked forward to greet them as well. The leader was in awe of what he was seeing. The horses, the large aurochs with a little girl on her back, the beautiful, tall blond woman in the white dress leading this well-appointed group of obviously high status travelers. The huge grey-brown timber wolf who was at her side.

There had been so much strife for his people the last few moons, and now this?

Maybe they were sent here to help somehow, he thought as the two groups moved towards each other. He held out his hands, and in the Normandi language greeted them:

"My name is Nevelan, leader of the Normandi people who live by the waters of the endless seas. This is my mate and co-leader Narida. We welcome you to our troubled land and hope that your unusual arrival will bring with you good spirits and blessings from the Great Mother"

Ayla looked deeply into the eyes of the handsome leader and his lovely mate. She could see that there had been much trouble and distress here. Many people were missing and feared "taken", or even dead. The leader suspected the missing hunters and gathering groups had been taken for some reason by a group of men who had arrived to their shores some two moons previous. These men had landed in five large boats on the shores some four days walk to the north. Since then, any groups of Normandi who had traveled past the giant field a day to the north had not returned.

The people were hungry, the giant field to the north was the main source of their meat to hunt and grain to collect. The endless seas provided fish and other foods, but the people were used to the bounty of the land as well.

Ayla also instantly understood and memorized the Normandi language in the short mental search she performed on Nevelan and his elegant mate Narida.

As Jondalar stepped up to her side, Ayla took the hands of the leader, looked at both he and his mate and said in perfect Normandi:

"Nevelan and Narida, My name is Ayla, Zelandoni Regal and spiritual leader for all of the Zelandonii, and this is my mate Jondalar, Master flint knapper and son of Joharran, leader of the 9th Cave of the Zelandonii. We appreciate your welcome and hope that our unusual arrival has not caused reason for concern amongst your people.

Our animals are well controlled and pose no threat. They are our friends and helpers. We have come to extend trade and cooperation agreements from the Zelandonii people who live past the plains to the east."

Ayla continued "We have three red deer in the cargo sled pulled by the aurochs, we would like to contribute them to the Normandi for a communal meal that we could share. It would be our wish to join you for a while and enjoy a meal, learn of your troubles and see if there is any way that we may assist."

Both Nevelan and Narida let out a visible sigh of relief. They needed no more trouble and a hearty meal of fresh deer would certainly lift the spirits of their fellow Normandi people. It would also give them an opportunity to know these travelers with the power to control animals and have them do their bidding.

Nevelan was surprised that Ayla spoke their language so fluently but said

"Please bring your companions and animals to our camp and we would be pleased to prepare and cook the deer for a welcome meal, and share it amongst us all".

Ayla signaled her group, except Jonayla, to dismount and follow her to the camp. She signed Jonayla to ride Annie into the camp and to continue to glean as much info from the minds of the people in the crowd as she could while remaining safely on the beast's back.

There was no reason for concern, the Normandi were a peaceful and prosperous people, and they excitedly welcomed the visitors with open arms and palms up. The group was quickly and rather informally introduced to the crowd, though all of the Normandi knew these emissaries were of very high status, and the large group of Normandi crowded around in their haste to greet the travelers and extend their welcome.

After Brukeval unhitched the cargo sled and Matigan and Palidar unloaded the fresh deer, Narida directed a group of hunters and women to prepare and cook the deer and the rest of the shared meal for the entire camp. Ayla volunteered all of the food they had brought with them, including some flavoring herbs and all of the grains. Narida was flabbergasted at the quality and quantity of the different varieties of grains. She had never seen such an abundance of rye and oats, they usually grew sparsely amongst the other field grasses and took days of patient labor to collect mere baskets.

The Normandi were particularly interested in Jonayla and Annie, they gathered around the kneeling aurochs and greeted Jonayla warmly and asked her many questions about the beast she directed so easily. Jonayla had also memorized their language from her probing of their thoughts and enjoyed their attention, and she willingly answered back in perfect Normandi. The Normandi language was not much different than Zelandonii and after locking gazes with all of her traveling companions and sharing her thoughts, Ayla had the entire group speaking proper Normandi, much to the surprise of their hosts.

Ayla's group and the Normandi had enjoyed a very filling and tasty meal and were sitting comfortably around a huge central fire pit when a scream came from the rear of the crowd. A man staggered into the circle of people and fell at Nevelan and Narida's feet. His name was Nelandro, and he and his hunting party had been missing for over two weeks. His clothing was torn and ragged, he was bloodied and obviously had not eaten in days. He was babbling about evil men, his fellow hunters, tortured women and a war party coming this way. Nevelan told him to calm down, that he was safe now and Narida offered him a cup of soothing tea. When Nelandro had calmed down he started speaking again and repeating his story, but slower and in more detail.

While he was doing this, Ayla and Jonayla looked deep into his mind and saw everything that Nelandro had seen in the previous two weeks. The huge field a day up the coast to the north, and the thick forest where they had walked into nets suspended from the trees and been captured by the evil men. They saw the camp of the evil men, the group counted five full sets of hands, or fifty men total.

They were big men and armed with well-made throwing spears. Ayla and Jonayla saw many Normandi men in a large pen, and a separate pen that held a few Clan men as well. Ayla and Jonayla saw the women that were captured, they saw them naked, forced and tortured and kept together in a different and isolated holding.

They saw Narg, the big, ugly leader of the group, and Narv, his second in command.

Then Ayla and Jonayla saw the large cooking fire, and together observed the sheer horror of the next scene in Nelandro's thoughts.

Narv walked to the pen of captured women and picked out a beautiful, naked young girl who was screaming in fear and protest. He brought her to Narg who ran his dirty hands up and down her body for what seemed like eternity. Then Narg took out a shiny stone knife and while kissing the girl roughly, he slit her throat and sent her walking the spirit world.

Narv then collected her blood in a large basket, then he tied the dead girl to a long and thick cooking spit, and with the help of another, placed her over the fire to roast.

As the poor, dead girl basted over the fire, Narg and his entire group of men shared and drank cups of her blood. When the girl had roasted and cooked to their tastes, Narg and his men hungrily ate her and threw her bones to the scavengers lurking in the shadows.

Then Ayla and Jonayla saw in detail, Narg and Narv, drunk on lust and barma, make their plan for the attack on the Normandi camp and dwellings beginning the next day.

"They EAT people!" The vision screamed in Ayla's head!

Ayla was shocked and angry to her inner core, Jonayla was horrified and upset.

Both women knew that something must be done immediately, and in just that instant, a well-defined plan was created and silently shared between them.

Nelandro was still speaking to the assembled group and just finishing his story of his capture and imprisonment by the evil men from the sea.

He was either in shock, or hesitant to tell the truth about his experience and did not tell the Normandi about the poor girl.

Ayla spoke to Nevelan and Narida, and all the Normandi gathered around

"We will form a group and meet these evil men in the great field to the north. We will kill them all to the man. For what they have done, and for what they intend to do, they must pay with their lives. None of them can be allowed to return home to tell of this land. It is up to us to stop them here, and now. These men are evil to the core and insult the Great Earth Mother. They must be killed. I, Zelandoni Regal and vessel of the Great Mother will show you how, and assist you in this duty. Then we will rescue your friends and family members from their captivity."

Ayla looked at Nevelan and Narida and told them they had no time to spare, to gather all of the able bodied hunters and strong hunting women together immediately and bring them to the front of the gathering. The rest of the group, mostly women with children, and old of both genders were instructed to listen to the plan as well. Every Normandi would play a part for the ambitious plan to succeed.

When everyone was assembled, Ayla and Jonayla let their eyes fix and scan over the entire crowd, lingering their gaze on the hunters and the brave hunting women who would be taking part in the defense of their people. And in their lingering gaze, subliminally giving the Normandi hunters and women the knowledge of the plan, the strength to play their part, and the blessings of the Great Mother.

The next morning, after a large and robust meal, the people of the Normandi formed two groups. One was the mothers, children and elderly who had packed traveling gear and with the blessings of Nevelan, Narida and their Shaman Normela had headed south to the safety of the caves of the white cliffs. The other group was the hunting men and women of the Normandi who carried only one spear as they headed north to the giant field as fast as they could.

Ayla's group of Zelandonii packed all of their spear throwers, as well as all of the extra spears of the Normandi into the cargo sled being pulled by Annie and Jonayla. Jonayla, Rondalo and Folara would ride to the southernmost part of the field, drop off the extra spears, food and supplies, then ride to the easternmost part of the enormous field and await their part in the plan.

Ayla, Jondalar, Wolf and their three Zelandoni friends on horseback, retrieved their extra spears and dart points that Jonayla had left with the cargo sled, and rode to the far northern edge of the huge, open meadow. Once there, the five friends went to work. They gathered many bundles of dried grasses and wood into tinder piles and placed them inconspicuously across the field from west to east. Then Ayla and Jondalar left Brukeval, Palidar and Matigan at the tinder piles and rode north to scout for the evil men and their war party, and see how close they were to the large field.

Ayla and Jondalar heard the noisy men long before they came into view in the distance.

The men were callous and sure of themselves. They had met no resistance on this land in two moons and expected none now, and it showed in their lackluster organization and tactics.

They walked in one large group, clustered around their leaders, Narg and Narv. They did not post any scouts in front of the group, and were oblivious to the fate that awaited them in the field ahead. Ayla quickly counted four hands-full of men and silently signed Jondalar it was time to leave, then turned Whinney to the south and both rode off at a fast gallop, unseen by the war party of dark, evil men.

The group of Normandi hunters had arrived at the south end of the field and as Jondalar and Ayla rode passed their comrades at the north end, near the tinder piles, they could barely see them in their well hidden positions. Ayla signed the three friends the exact position of the advancing war party as she rode by. Ayla was sure that Narg and Narv would neglect to notice her hidden friends as well.

After a quick meeting with the Normandi hunters at the south end of the field, they all took their hiding places around the huge field, stretching themselves all the way to the shoreline, and waited for the evil band of men to walk into their trap.

As the sun was just starting to drop down in the western sky, the large war party of evil men entered the huge field. Ayla could see them, hear them and even smell them. They were carrion eaters, these dark and evil men from somewhere across the sea, and their foul odor reminded her of hyenas. Ayla despised hyenas.

The war party continued past Brukeval, Palidar and Matigan, never noticing the three friends hidden in the grass as they walked right by. The three Zelandonii crouched near their tinder piles with firestones and torches in hand. On the far eastern side of the field and well out of sight, Jonayla began her meditation and call to the spirits of the beasts and the Great Mother. Jonayla called on the beasts of the forests. The red deer, the giant moose, the wooly rhino's and the forest cats. She called on all of them for their help and assistance. Soon a low roar grumbled through the forest behind her and became louder by the second. Jonayla calmly turned Annie west and she, Folara and Rondalo rode slowly toward the field and the war party of evil men.

Ayla could feel the rumble of the hoard of beasts coming from the east, she tipped her head back and with the loud roar of a cave lion, her signal to begin the attack was heard by all of Zelandonii and Normandi in the field, but was ignored by the men of the war party.

First, Brukeval, Matigan and Palidar lit their torches and ran across the field lighting the long line of tinder piles. Soon a wall of flame had ignited between the piles and sealed off the northern escape route of the war party of evil men who were surprised and startled at the fires suddenly igniting behind them. Then without waiting, Brukeval, Palidar and Matigan began an accurate and deadly barrage with their spear throwers on the startled invaders. With each dart cast, an evil invader fell.

At the same time, Ayla and Jondalar let loose with every spear dart they carried and with each one thrown, another evil invader fell. Ayla ran out of spear darts and quickly switched to her sling. She continued her deadly assault with accurate stones flung rapid fire over and over, again felling invaders with every solid smack on the head.

Then the rumble from the east filled the air as hoards of beasts and forest animals stampeded through the field and directly into the remnants of the evil group of invaders. The beasts tore them apart with their hooves, horns, claws and teeth and even chased the few that tried to run till they fell to their claws as well.

The battle was over in a matter of moments, and with another loud lion roar from Ayla, the beasts, animals and cats dispersed quickly back into the forest.

The angry Normandi hunters could wait no longer, and they too rushed into the field flinging spears and sending any wounded invaders to walk the next world.

Ayla rode into the field with Jondalar and Wolf by her side, while Brukeval, Palidar and Matigan had retrieved their horses, and with spear throwers ready, rode into the field from the north. Jonayla, Folara and Rondalo entered the field from the east with Rondalo and Folara holding spear throwers and Jonayla holding her sling.

Ayla urged Whinney forward and approached Narg and Narv who were gravely injured and groaning in the middle of the huge field, surrounded by the tattered bodies of their dead war party.

Ayla rode directly up to the leader and his henchman, the invaders were mumbling something incoherent and staring at Ayla with dark, menacing eyes that spoke of the hatred behind them. Ayla could contain herself no longer and fixed Narv with a piercing stare and held it until his eyeballs, nose and ears poured blood and he ceased to breathe. Then Ayla turned her stare on Narg and locked him in the deadly grasp of her angry gaze. Narg tried to close his eyes, but could not and within seconds, his eyes, ears and nose leaked blood, and he too ceased to breathe.

Ayla brought the entire group together, and the Normandi hunters were shocked that they had accomplished this feat in such short time and with so little preparation. That Ayla's plan had worked flawlessly, and even without the help of the wild beasts, the war party would have been defeated. With the beasts help, it had been an easy routing of the evil men and their complacent war party. Ayla and Jonayla were relieved there had been no injuries.

Ayla rallied the group to the next task of freeing their comrades from the captivity of the remaining evil invaders who still kept their brethren locked in pens.

The women hunters were immediately dispatched back to the Normandi camp, and then further south to bring the women and elderly back from the sanctuary of the white cliffs. There was no remaining threat and the sooner the children and elderly were back in their warm dwellings, the better for all.

After as many dart points for the spear throwers had been retrieved as possible from the dead bodies of the invaders, the bodies were stacked in a large pile, covered with dry grass and dung, and lit on fire.

There would be no trace left of the evil men on the land of the Normandi, and their putrid and dark elans would be scattered forever in the smoke of the towering funeral pyre.

Ayla and her Zelandonii comrades then took inventory of their spears, dart points and slinging stones, then rode north towards the evil camp of prisoners at as fast a pace as could be maintained. The remaining Normandi hunters, all male, followed north on foot at a brisk pace behind them.

It was dark when the Zelandonii arrived at the outskirts of the prison campground. They stopped far away and let the horses and aurochs rest and graze while they reconnoitered the area and the enemy camp. They set up their small, travel tents and ate a meal of cold, traveling cakes and water, not wanting to start a fire.

Ayla's plan was to take the camp just as dawn was breaking. To use the animals and the element of surprise to quickly overwhelm the remaining ten guards in the camp. Then free the trapped and tormented Normandi and Clan. The Normandi hunters would arrive sometime around midday to help their shocked and injured comrades back to their homes and families.

Ayla, Jondalar, Jonayla and the rest were up well before dawn and Ayla had lit a small fire and brewed a stimulating tea for everyone to share. She was a skilled and silent hunter and had already observed the enemy camp from almost inside it, and knew the guards were still sound asleep after a long night of tormenting women and drinking their barma.

Ayla knew a small fire, burning just long enough to boil water, was a small risk and that the fresh, hot and stimulating tea would be a welcome reward.

The group finished their tea and as a hint of light was creeping up in the east, they mounted their horses and aurochs and rode to the camp. Ayla and Jonayla were armed with their slings while the six others had their spear throwers ready. The group split up and converged on the camp from three sides in complete surprise. Before any of the evil guards had even grabbed a spear, they were quickly dispatched by the furious Zelandonii.

One guard had been injured and tried to slink away, Jonayla had caught sight of him out of the corner of her eye and instantly signaled Wolf to stop him. Ayla whistled and signaled Wolf to not kill the man. Ayla wanted him alive. She wanted to probe his mind, and know everything she could about these evil people. Who they were, why they came, where they came from, and how many remained on their island home. Then she would send him to walk the next world. None of these men would ever return home to tell of these people or this land. They will have just disappeared by all accounts.

Ayla and the group dismounted, except for Jonayla who stayed on the secure back of the giant aurochs. The Zelandonii rushed to the different pens to free the captives. Brukeval approached the pen that held the Clan men captive and released the lock and opened the door. He signed a greeting and a quick explanation of who they were, and how they had come to know of their captivity to the oldest member of the Clan.

The elder Clan member nodded and signed a gesture of appreciation. Their cave had lost many members to this group and the Clan member was genuinely grateful to see the evil men dead in front of him, and relieved the entire war party had been killed to the last man, and burned to dust in the big field to the south.

All of the captives, both Normandi and Clan were moved out of the wicked camp and to a field nearby with a fresh spring and clear stream where the healthy and mobile could wash and refresh.

Jonayla instantly had two separate fires burning with water boiling, and immediately began to administer her special healing abilities to those captives that were in the worst condition.

Soon, Folara and Rondalo returned with a good sized forest deer and within minutes, had it sectioned and roasting over another large cooking fire. Annie and the horses were close by and calmly grazing, seemingly unfazed by the events of the last two days. Wolf was next to Jonayla, just keeping watch as usual, but staying out of her way as she moved from patient to patient, checking each of the former captives for injuries, wounds and parasites.

The Clan elder was amazed at the thoroughness and medical skills of the small girl of the Others. He noticed her amulet and her Clan Medicine Bag. She was obviously the daughter of the tall, blond woman who directed the attack that had freed them, and all of the activity of the camp around him. The tall woman with the Clan amulet and Medicine Bag had looked deeply into the eyes of the last living man of the evil ones for a few moments, and then watched as the man's eyes filled with blood and gurgling a final protest, stopped breathing.

These were certainly powerful and strange people, and they spoke the ancient Clan signs as well. It made the Clan elder unsettled and afraid, and now that they were free, he was anxious to leave and return to their cave.

Ayla caught the posture of the Clan elder and walked over to him and the cluster of Clan men. She demurely lowered her eyes and gracefully lowered herself into a cross legged position at his feet. She waited for just a few moments, then felt a light tap on her shoulder.

Ayla rose and rounded her shoulders forward and down in the posture of proper respect to address the aged Clan man, and signed in the ancient signs known to all the Clan:

"I am Ayla, Protected by the Cave Bear and Marked by my Totem, The Great Cave Lion. Raised at the Hearth of the Great One-Eye Mogur named Creb, and his sister Izza, the Renowned Medicine Woman. I was raised far to the east on the great peninsula.

I am now the spiritual leader of the Others to the east known as the Zelandonii. The tall man is my mate who found me far to the east, and brought me home to his land.

His name is Jondalar. We have come to the land by the sea on a trade mission and to offer treaties of trade and mutual cooperation amongst all peoples both Clan and Others.

These treaties and agreements of mutual trade and cooperation have already been accomplished with our Clan neighbors to the north of our home.

The Clan of the Black Stone and their leader Gorn.

We speak with mouth words, though most of my people know Clan signs as well. The animals are not spirits, nor do we control them with spirit voices. We raise and care for them from young animals, and they grow up willing to serve and help us.

We would be honored to visit your cave and extend our offers of mutual trade and cooperation to your leader. Please join us for a hearty meal before you return to your cave, you are welcome to any supplies you may need for your journey when you leave."

The Clan elder was in shock. He had never expected, nor even conceived of this type of outcome to their capture and captivity. He had thought that he and all of his men would end up over the cooking fire as so many already had. He studied Ayla closely, he noted her posture, and he noted the fine nuance in which she spoke the ancient signs, he saw the scar at the base of her throat, and knew the special meaning it held.

He looked at the tall, strange woman of the Others and signed:

"My name is Agar, I am grateful for your offer of food and supplies, we are very hungry from our long imprisonment. I am in debt to you and your group for my life and the lives of my Clan who are free to return home because of your courage and skill. My hunters and I will be honored to join your meal and I will relay the story to my Clan leader of our capture and rescue. Our cave is a two day walk along the coast, directly north of where we are. If you visit our cave, you will be welcomed. It is my word."

Ayla took her amulet from around her neck and removed the black stone of manganese oxide and as she showed it to Agar said "You owe me no debt, I am a Clan Medicine Women, it is what we do." Agar looked at Ayla a nodded ever so slightly.

All of the survivors of the ordeal, and their Zelandonii rescuers enjoyed a hot and tasty meal of fresh deer, assorted greens, cooked grains and flavorful tea. The herbs that Ayla included added a familiarity for the men of the Clan and they ate her food with relish and appreciation. Jonayla had already treated the few injuries among the Clan hunters and most of the Normandi captives were eating well and feeling better already.

After the leisurely, tasty and filling meal, Agar and his hunters stood up, wrapped some deer, grains and cooked greens in a container that Folara had woven in the Clan way that Ayla had taught her years before, then the elder Clan man and his hunters nodded to the group of Others that had shared their captivity and rescue, turned, and walked north towards their home, cave and Clan.

It was after midday when the Normandi hunters arrived at the campsite, and greeted their freed comrades. They quickly ate a hot meal, then constructed litters and pole drags to transport the weak and injured back to the home of the Normandi, miles down the coast. Annie's cargo sled was large enough to carry eight of the weak and injured and the seven horses all had pole drags that could carry two people each. The rest of the weak and injured were transported on litters by the willing Normandi hunters.

Two days later, as the triumphant group rode into the main camp of the Normandi, the cheers from the gathered crowd rose to a jubilant crescendo. Nevelan and Narida stepped forward and bowed deeply to Ayla and the group of courageous Zelandonii emissaries. There was no way to thank the strangers for what they had done.

Ayla had saved the Normandi people from certain captivity and probable death.

The bravery and conviction in which the beautiful blond woman and her companions had taken it upon themselves to rid their land of the evil invaders would be passed on as history and legend from that time forward.

There was no need for treaties, the Normandi people would be forever indebted to Ayla, Jondalar, Jonayla and all of the Zelandonii.

**Chapter 18**

Ayla and Jonayla were sharing a cup of tea with Zelandoni in her spacious dwelling. It had been well over two moons since the Autumn Half-Day and the last harvest of oats and alfalfa. The cold season had begun to set in as the Winter Short-Day approached and the members of the 9th Cave were well stocked and supplied for the coming winter. As they sipped their tea, the three Zelandoni were talking of their journey to the coast, the Normandi people, and the evil men who came from an island on the endless seas to capture and torment them and their Clan neighbors. Zelandoni was still amazed at the events that had transpired.

Since all of the emissaries had told her exactly the same story, one by one and in private, she knew the entire story to be true and factual. The fact that the story was true, did not make it any less unreal and amazing. Men who ate people, coming from an island to the west of the coast. Capturing and torturing the Normandi and Clan peoples of the area. Ayla and Jonayla seeing and hearing Madenia warn them in the dream world. The superbly tactical ambush in the great field and enlisting the spirits to guide the forest beasts to assist them, the storming of the prison camp and the freeing of the Clan and Normandi captives. It was beyond comprehension.

It was then that Ayla spoke up,

"They will be back. This was just the first expedition to our lands. That is what I saw in the thoughts of both Narg and Narv, as well as the last guard. Next warm season they will come again. The Zelandonii and Normandi need to be prepared."

Jonayla nodded her head in agreement, she too had seen into the minds of the evil men, and she added,

"These men came from a large island out in the endless seas to the west. They are a violent and uncivilized people, they take what they want by force, out of habit and culture. Only the strongest and most barbaric men and women are chosen as leaders. The spiritual leaders of these barbarians worship lizards and snakes, and use them in ceremonies and festivals. They call themselves the Saxoni."

Jonayla continued, "Zelandoni First, we should call a meeting with the Zelandoni from all of the caves as soon as possible, and before the cold season makes travel impractical. We have the winter and spring ahead of us to prepare many men from all of our caves, and allof our surrounding communities, including the Normandi. We need to train these men and women to fight and defend our people and lands, and we must provide horses for most, and weapons for all of them. They all need to be proficient with the spear thrower, and the skill of throwing a spear from horseback.

We need to train many more aurochs and horses, and create a type of covering or protection for the animals to wear, and build more travel and cargo sleds. I feel it is our duty to honor our agreements to protect the Normandi and Clans on the coast and prevent the Saxoni from establishing any type of foothold on this soil we all share.

What do you think of these thoughts of mine, Zelandoni First?"

Zelandoni contemplated for a moment and replied,

"I think you are a very astute and perceptive young woman Jonayla, it would be wise to prepare both men and women in the skills necessary to defend our peoples. We prepare naturally for a difficult and taxing cold season by storing extra food and supplies, would it not be as wise to prepare for difficult and unruly people, whose evil and perverse intentions have already betrayed their hostility and inhumanity?

Now that Ayla has shown us how to grow grain in quantity, and breed our own cattle and horses for food and labor, there are many hunters who would volunteer to protect our communities. I have found that where young men go, young women usually will follow.

I see no reason why these guardian duties should fall on men alone. Women are as capable hunters of animals as men, they will be as capable guardians of our people as well. And all adult men and women will share in the protection of our neighbors and our homeland if need be."

Zelandoni continued,

"I will send horse messengers to every cave requesting a meeting in six days. We will be prepared for the Saxoni should they ever return to our western shores."

Madenia was south of her cave, casually strolling on the pathway that ran along the river. She had walked down to the path every day since she had traveled the spirit world and seen the group of travelers heading north along the river. The Autumn Half-Day had come and gone and the cold season was not far off. If the travelers did not arrive soon, the occasional deep snow in the hills and valleys of the Losadunai could be perilous.

The twins were circling nervously around her legs, a behavior they had exhibited since the time they were kittens whenever they were nervous, or smelled something out of the ordinary. As Madenia and the twins continued down the path, suddenly and with no warning, the twin Lynx jumped in front of her and raised their hackles and hissed loudly in the direction they were heading.

Madenia knelt down to calm the twin Lynx just as an amazingly handsome man, riding a chestnut colored horse, rounded the corner of the path ahead. The twins growled fiercely in unison and the startled horse stopped with a loud neigh and much snorting.

Though from her spirit journey she was expecting travelers to arrive eventually, Madenia stared open mouthed at the man on the horse.

She could tell he was tall, and his long, sandy blond hair was tied in a club and fell down the middle of his back. He was exquisitely built, wearing well-tailored and richly decorated clothing, and his face had a well-defined, very attractive and youthful look.

His clear blue eyes were looking directly into hers with a twinkling combination of curiosity and attraction. Medenia felt magnetized and slightly flushed, just looking up into the eyes of the foreign man on the handsome horse.

Darvalo was equally surprised when he heard the growling cats and saw the captivating young woman kneeling down between the twin Lynx, calmly soothing them, and looking up at him with her enticing, vibrant and deeply violet eyes.

He was sure he had never seen a finer sight in his life than the two large cats and the lovely girl who soothed them.

Darvalo slid off his horse with an athletic and practiced ease and stood to his full six foot, three inch height. He confidently but slowly walked towards Madenia with his arms bent and palms facing up. He had a genuinely happy smile on his face as she rose to greet him, and he discretely allowed his eyes to soak up the full extent of her beauty from head to toe.

Madenia was a tall, elegant woman and well-muscled from years of hunting in the forests and hills of her area.

Her face was delicate, with high cheekbones and a finely shaped nose. Darvalo had already noticed her striking violet eyes that were framed with thick lashes and perfectly formed and arched eyebrows.

Madenia had beautiful, fine, and silky hair of a lustrous dark brown color. She wore her hair in a simple pony tail down her back and it reminded Darvalo of sable mink and the luxurious fur hats and mittens that his mother made from them.

Madenia, already captivated by the strangers smile, and soaking in his obvious magnetism and attraction, held out her hands in greeting.

She said in Mamutoi, "My name is Madenia, Losaduna and healer, hunter and trader, and keeper of these twin Lynx, Landa and Luna. Welcome to the hills and valleys of the Hot Springs and the Losadunai, we are honored by your visit and we invite you and your friends to our home and cave."

Darvalo was taken aback for an instant, did she say "you and your friends", how could she know about the rest of his group?

Regardless, Darvalo had high status and was raised with proper manners. He quickly replied, "Greetings Madenia, my name is Darvalo of the Shamudoi, hunter, flint knapper, keeper of this horse named Joffre, and friend of the travelers Ayla and Jondalar, their horses and Wolf. I travel with four other companions a short distance behind me. They are also friends of Ayla and Jondalar. Two are Mamutoi, and two are half-Clan people. I hope they would be welcomed by the Losadunai as well."

Madenia's eyes lit with excitement. This man Darvalo and his friends knew Ayla. No wonder she was shown them in her spirit journey. They would have much to talk about and share around the fire for many days to come.

Madenia replied with a smile, "My cave and I are also close friends of Ayla and Jondalar. It was Ayla who inspired me with her horses and Wolf, and told me how to care for a baby animal. The knowledge became very useful when I found this Lynx pair three years ago. Of course your Clan companions are welcome here, we Losadunai trade with the Clans in our area. They make wonderful furs and skins and we trade meat and knives for them."

Darvalo was entranced. He could listen to Madenia's voice for hours while just sitting and looking at her. He tried not to let his instantaneous and strong attraction to her become too apparent, but it was a losing battle. By the way that she was looking at him and responding, it appeared that she felt the same way. Darvalo finally got up the nerve to ask,

"How did you know that I travel with companions?"

Madenia gave Darvalo a coy look and said,

"I saw you in a spirit journey, I have been walking this path every day since then, waiting for you and your friends to arrive. I also saw Ayla and her daughter Jonayla in the spirit journey as well. They were in some kind of trouble and I tried to warn them. I feel and hope that I was able to warn them before returning from the spirit world.

Of course, I did not see how handsome you were when I was on my spirit journey."

Darvalo blushed slightly, he was not new to being admired by pretty girls, but any of those in the past, paled in comparison to Madenia.

He never wanted to let her out of his sight, now that he had found her.

Just then, Danug and Latie pulled around the corner of the trail with Durc and Ura comfortably riding in the travel sleds. Madenia was shocked at the size of the horses and the giant red haired man riding the larger of the two. He was by far, the largest human being she had ever seen, but was a handsome and well-proportioned man regardless. He was just simply enormous and the horse was near as tall as an aurochs. The Mamutoi kin rode their horses a bit closer, then slid off their backs easily. Durc helped Ura out of her travel sled and the four of them approached Darvalo and Madenia, and the two large and almost identical cats.

The group made their introductions and had walked their way back to the main cave of the Losadunai where Darvalo and his companions were warmly greeted by Losaduna, the cave's spiritual leader, and Rendoli, the leader of the cave itself.

The rest of the Losadunai including Madenia's mother, Verdegia greeted the visitors warmly. Filonia was visiting the cave as well, holding the hand of her eight year old daughter Thonolia. Thonolia was Jondalar's kin through Folonia's one night tryst, with his brother Thonolan, during a "mother's festival" many years before.

The entire cave, and their welcome and familiar guests gathered around the main fire pit near the naturally domed entrance to the cave. A feast was quickly prepared and after a filling and relaxing meal, everyone grabbed furs and stuffed pillows, and settled down with cups of flavorful tea, for a long evening of storytelling and sharing of experiences from their journey and relationships.

Over the next few weeks, Darvalo, and his Mamutoi and Clan companions enjoyed their stay with Madenia and her people. They hunted together, though the Lynx twins seemed to do most of the hunting. They visited Guban and Yorga at their cave, and Durc and Ura finally had Clan people to talk to and all of Guban's Clan were happy to sit around the fire and hear stories of the Clan of the Cave Bear, The One-Eyed Mogur, and Ayla as a child growing up with them. Darvalo was interested in the black stone and had begun to work on a few nodules back at Madenia's camp.

Darvalo and Madenia spent many hours walking near the river, hiking in the forest and enjoying the hot springs that were scattered in the hills around their cave. They were falling in love and allowing themselves to do so. They both let down their guards and let each other into their hearts. Even the twin Lynx had taken warmly to Darvalo. They would pounce on him and wrestle around on the ground, he would scratch them and pull their tails. Darvalo was as fearless as Madenia and she loved him for that, among other things.

It was on one of these walks along the river that Darvalo asked Madenia to be his mate, and to come with him on the rest of his journey to see Ayla and Jondalar. He told her they could settle anywhere that she was comfortable. With her people, with his people, or even with the Zelandonii. As long as he was with her, he was happy.

Madenia had already been thinking of her spirit journey that had showed her Ayla, and Darvalo, and his friends, and knew that they were all connected. Even though she had enjoyed her First Rights years before, and had shared furs with an occasional man since then, she had not found her "Jondalar" yet.

Until Darvalo arrived on the back of his horse only a few short weeks before.

Now, for the first time in her life, she was in love with a man. She loved how he looked, how tall he was, how his voice sounded full and sometimes husky. She loved how he smelled, how he held her, and touched her, and she especially loved how Darvalo slowly and tenderly kissed her all over. He was a skilled, patient and passionate lover who had finally made her feel thankful she was born a woman.

Of course she would mate him, and accompany him to see Ayla, Jonayla and Jondalar. Madenia would go wherever Darvalo went and was looking forward to the journey with eager anticipation.

Madenia had told Darvalo, and the rest of his travel companions about the passage around the north side of the glacier, through the valley that had no snow, even in the middle of the cold season. The valley she had flown over like a bird in her spirit journey. They did not know the scientific fact that the huge wall of ice next to the valley had sucked all of the moisture out of the air and that snow was virtually impossible to find in that valley.

The passage was clear now, and would remain so throughout the cold season. Madenia just knew from her dream that the passage was clear and open and suggested that they leave for the Zelandonii homeland on the day of the "Purification Moon". The Purification Moon was the full moon in February, always at the end of the month and a perfect time to leave if the valley was indeed barren of snow. Madenia knew it would take more than a moon of traveling to reach the flint mines of the Lanzadonii on the west side of the glacier and at least another half-moon to reach the Zelandonii territories.

It was a brisk, clear night in the middle of the cold season and the entire group was relaxing around a large campfire.

The Lynx twins had curled up around Madenia and Darvalo, Durc and Ura snuggled together with a soft fur draped around them, and Danug and Latie sitting comfortably side by side, and the discussion turned to Darvalo's and Madenia's mating the day after next.

They were all excited for the young couple, and the group of foreigners had grown quite close with the skilled and attractive hunter and healer from the Hills of the Hot Springs. The group was pleased that the couple had decided to be mated in the Losadunai traditions, and felt that it was a benefit and a blessing on their journey for Darvalo and Madenia to have met and fallen in love in their presence.

The half-moons time that spanned from the lavish mating ceremony for Madenia and Darvalo, until the Purification Moon at the end of the month, and their leaving to continue their journey, had been well used in the preparation of their supplies and equipment, and had passed very quickly.

The group had waved their farewell's and goodbyes, Madenia sat on Joffre's back, comfortably in front of Darvalo, and relished in the feel of his strong arm holding her closely around her waist. The twin Lynx padded silently beside the big horse and occasionally swept a paw playfully at his long, flowing tail.

As the group rode north, to the valley between the glacier and the mile high wall of ice, Madenia could not believe that she had met, and was mated to a man that made her heart sing, and that together, they were journeying to see their beloved Zelandonii friends. Madenia looked forward to seeing all of the strange sights she had witnessed on her spirit journey.

She hoped in her heart that she was worthy of meeting again the woman who had helped her so much, and had so positively inspired and changed her life.

Madenia did not realize that at just that moment, all five of her traveling companions were thinking exactly the same thoughts.

**Book III**

**Chapter 19**


End file.
